Minnesota Miracle Man
by grunekatze
Summary: Gordon Bombay had it all. Or at least he thought he did. Until one day his life is turned upside down. He is given a chance to start anew. But like most things in life, the past will eventually catch up with you.
1. The Intelligent Body

Author's Notes: There is an interview by Steven Brill not too long ago where he described what the original script for the movies was. Definitely not a Disney film.

In his words, "there weren't murders or anything, but there was some adult romance." I watched all the movies as a child. Loved them. Now, that I am older, although I still love them, I can see them in a different light. I'm trying to go for at least a darker feel to the movies. At least at first. I know the first chapter is short. Longer ones to follow.

Rated: PG 13. Possibly M in future chapters.

* * *

Chapter One: The Intelligent Body

September 1991

Gordon Bombay traced the outline of his shot glass as he watched yet another one of his conquests leave his upscale condo in downtown Minneapolis. This time, it was a brunette. He was so intoxicated that he couldn't even remember her name.

"You're leaving already?" Bombay asked women who was getting frantically getting dressed in his living room.

The women glared at Bombay as she slipped on her shoes and headed for the door. She took one final look at her surroundings before slamming the door behind her.

"Guess so," Bombay muttered to himself.

Gordon was not surprised by it at all. He knew she would be back. She was just upset because he was not interested in a relationship. Deep down, she knew she needed him.

The young court reporter needed his recommendation if she had any hope of getting into law school and he was her ticket. Ducksworth, Saver and Gross was one of the most prestigious law firms in the city if not the entire state and Gordon Bombay was their top defense lawyer.

She was using him as much as he was using her. She hated herself for it. She told herself every time she left his apartment that this was the last time yet once again; she found herself in bed with him the very next weekend.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy sleeping with him. She did. The sex was good. He was rich and attractive. But she knew he wasn't relationship material. When he wasn't working, he was either drinking or chasing women. Most of the time it was both.

The one time that they did have dinner together, the only thing he would talk about is work. He didn't even ask her what her name was. He didn't have a life outside work. Winning was the only thing that was important to him. Almost to the point of an obsession. No regards for right or wrong. As long as he got the win, that is all that mattered.

Gordon Bombay finished the shot and poured himself another one. He knew he was using her for sex. She was using him to get into law school. It was a fair trade as far as he was concerned. He got sex. Amazing sex. She got into law school. Once she was enrolled in law school, he would just have to find another young woman to use and then throw away. He was young, rich and good looking and could talk his way into the bed of almost every single woman in Minnesota.

'This is the life', Bombay thought to himself. 'What could possibly go wrong?'

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. Evidence

Author's Note: Here is what I have as a time line as far as the movies go:

D1 - Starts November/December 1991 and runs until late March/Early April 1992. I base this on the fact that the winter festival is about half way through the movie and the winter festival is around January / February. According to this website, it runs from January 27th to February 8th.

D2 - Beginning of D2, it states that Bombay was 28. We're going to ignore that. It messes up my math because as it is stated in D1, Gordon Bombay is 10 iwhich makes Bombay born in 1963. Hockey playoffs are always in the spring around March/April. We don't know when Bombay's birthday is but it's clear that in this movie it takes place late spring/early summer. I'm going with Bombay is 31 in Spring/Summer 1994 and turning 32 later on that year.

D3 - Starts September 1995. Established that Charlie is 14 and he is a Leo which would make his birthday late July / early August. Which makes him 12 just about to turn 13 in D2 and 10 in D1. This makes Bombay 33 in D3. Also makes him 29 in D1. Got it?

Now, normally to get a law degree, it will take approximately 7 years. But let's just say Bombay did a 4 year undergrad and then 3 years law school and because he is so good, he was able to pass the Minnesota bar right out of university. Starts university at 18. Graduates and passes bar when 24 years old. This gives him from the age of 24 to 29 to become a seasoned lawyer. Five years. 30 cases. About 6 cases a year. I'm not a defense lawyer so I don't know what a reasonable case load would be but this seems more reasonable then having Bombay being 28 in D2 and making him 26 in D1. That would only be 2 years and 30 cases. Not to mention, he complains in the limo that Jane is just a year out of law school and isn't ready to take on his cases. If he was 26 at the time, he would just be 2 years out of law school instead of the 5 years I'm going with.

Oh, and I gave 'Intelligent Body' a name. Her name is Tracy.

* * *

Chapter Two: Evidence

Tracy jolted awake from a deep slumber. Opening her eyes, she rolls over in bed and sees Gordon Bombay passed out beside her and sighs. She had gotten used to this 'thing' that they had going. She wouldn't describe it as a relationship. Bombay was seeing other women during the week. She could tell. There was occasionally women's clothing left behind and occasionally Bombay would call her by a different name. But he insisted that she was the best out of all of them.

Bombay even gave her a nickname. He said that she had the 'Intelligent Body'. Whatever that meant. She hoped it was referring to the fact that she was the smartest of all his conquests but she was afraid he was referring to something else. It was his own way of complementing her in is his own pathetic way.

Every Friday night, she would come over to his place; he would help her with studying for her LSAT and going over her essays for her pre-law course at University of Minnesota. They would order take out and Gordon would start drinking. After about an hour, they'd end up in bed and Bombay would end up passed beside her. She didn't know why she continued on coming back. He would never change.

She respected his talents in the courtroom. Having an internship as a court reporter at the Minneapolis courthouse she had plenty of opportunity to see Bombay shine in the courtroom. He was cocky but he was good.

Bombay stirred in his sleep for a few minutes and then work up beside her. "Hey babe. How 'bout you grab me another beer, mkay?" Bombay asked before falling back on the bed.

Tracy looked back at him. She didn't know why but she went and got him a beer anyway. As she was looking for a bottle opener in the kitchen, she accidently knocked over a pile of manila envelopes onto the floor. Setting down the bottle of beer, she started to gather them up off the floor when she noticed something. One of the envelopes contained evidence based on a trial that she was covering for the Star Tribune.

Immediately, her first instinct was to pretend that she never saw it and to go back to getting Bombay beverage of choice. Tracy found the bottle opener that she was looking for and open the bottle of Budweiser.

"Gordon, here is your..." Tracy stopped in her tracks. Bombay was passed out on bed snoring away. "Beer."

She sighed and went to put the bottle back in the fridge when she passed where she stacked the manila envelopes. She couldn't resist. She took a quick peak at the first page and then looked up as to expect that Bombay would be standing there watching her. A sigh of relief came over her when he wasn't. She put the beer back in the fridge and scurried back to the bedroom. Bombay was fast asleep. He would be until morning. Once he was out like a light, there was very little waking him up.

Tracy went back and took the one envelope labeled evidence and set it down on the countertop. Flipping through the pages, she sighed. Most of the material was already disclosed by the prosecution. Except for a few pages stapled together at the back of the file. She pulled it out and started reading it.

Tracy couldn't believe her eyes. Bombay had dug up some dirt on the prosecution's star witness. An affair and a sealed juvenile record. Tracey was puzzled. The deadline for evidence submissions was last week. This wasn't in it. Even more so, the affair and juvenile record had nothing to do with the case in hand. So what did Bombay want with it?

Then it dawned on her. He planned on using the information either to blackmail or embarrass the witness. She knew the witness. She had interviewed him the previous week. He seemed like nice old man. She met his wife as well.

'Such a lovely old couple' Tracey thought out loud to herself. Bombay didn't care. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he got the 'W'.

It was now or never. Tracey took the documents and shoved them in her brief case. She wasn't going to let Bombay get away with this. She couldn't. Someone had to put a stop to this. She straightened the remaining envelopes to look like they were never touched. She walked back to the bedroom. Bombay was hadn't moved. She knew once Bombay had found out, he would never write her a recommendation letter never mind get hired at Ducksworth. Somethings were just not worth it. This was one of them.

She left his apartment for the last time.

* * *

Gordon Bombay straightened his tie and stood up to cross examine the prosecution's lead witness. He knew his client was guilty of the charges. But as defense attorney, it was his job to defend his client to the best of his abilities. The facts were against his client. The prosecution's expert witnesses had discredited his defendant's only alibi. His was charged with buying used electronics, changing the serial codes and then selling them as new.

"Mr. Leveck," Bombay started. "Are you absolutely certain, that the man that sits behind me is same man that approached you in your store trying to exchange electronic equipment on March 22nd 1991?'

Mr. Leveck nodded. "Yes. Absolutely."

"How certain?" Mr. Bombay prodded. "There are approximately one million people living in the greater area. How can you be so certain that it was this one individual?"

"I am certain. No question about it."

Judge Smith sighed on the bench. At this rate, the cross examination would go on for hours. "Mr. Bombay. The witness has already stated that he observed the defendant at the location in question on March 22nd 1991. Please move on."

Bombay shuffled a few papers in his hand. "Your honor, the witness had just identified my client. According to case law 'Armstrong vs. the State of Illinois', evidence  
may be entered into testimony which may discredit the testimony of a witness if shown that the witness is not of sound character."

"Where are you going with this Mr. Bombay?" Just Smith asked. "The prosecution has already demonstrated that Mr. Leveck is of sound mind and exemplary character."

"You'll see," Bombay promised.

Bombay went back to his desk where the defendant was waiting patiently. He flipped open his brief case and pulled out several manila envelopes. He located the envelope labeled 'evidence', picked it up and approached the bench.

"Your honor," Bombay began confidently. He opened the envelope to look for the document in question. It was not there. Bombay stared at the envelope in confusion. He was sure he put the evidence in question in this particular envelope.

"A moment your honor." Bombay returned to his desk and started frantically searching for the missing document. It was nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Bombay." Judge Smith sighed. "Are you going to continue to cross example the witness or are you just going stand there all day?"

Bombay just stared dumbfound at his desk until he realized that he had the documents at his place last night and the only other person at his apartment the previous night was Tracy. He looked for her in the press gallery and there she was. If looks could kill, she would be a dead woman. She glared at her menacing for a minute until Judge Smith threw down the gavel and Bombay snapped to attention.

"Mr. Bombay, do you have any additional questions for the witness?" Judge Smith asked. "I would like not to waste anymore of the courts time. We are due for a recess."

Bombay shook his head. He had nothing. The witnesses' testimony was solid. He was beaten. He knew it. The judge knew it. And Tracy knew it. She smiled from her seat.

"No your Honor," Bombay said sadly. "No further questions."

"Okay then. The court is now in recess and final arguments will begin at 1 pm this afternoon."

Bombay stood with his client. It was going to be a long recess over the lunch hour. He had to do something.

* * *

Please read and Review. I know that this is dragging on but in order for the rest of the story to make sense, I have to create a back story. Longer this time. After all, the previous chapter I did on a tablet.


	3. Verdict

Chapter 3: Verdict

* * *

Gordon Bombay was furious.

Outside the courtroom he roamed the halls looking for Tracy. She had made him look like a fool. Not only did he look like a fool but his client and the entire firm of Duckworth as well.

Bombay finally found her alone, leaning against the wall in a hallway. She saw him coming towards her but she had nowhere to run. Bombay grabbed her by the elbow and opened a door to an empty meeting room.

"In here," he ordered. "Now!"

Tracy tried to resist but Bombay overpowered her and shoved her into the room. He closed the door behind him and locked the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bombay yelled.

Tracy stood silently. She didn't even flinch. Her silence made Bombay livid. The two of them stared at each other without saying a word. Eventually, Bombay broke the silence and scoffed.

"I'm glad you did this now so I never made the mistake of recommending a no good, low down slut …"

Tracy slapped him. Bombay was shocked. He had never been hit by anyone before. Sure, a lot of women looked like they wanted to but none of them actually went though with it. Most of them just shook their head in disgust and walked away. Bombay felt the anger rising inside of him.

He was about to raise his hand in retaliation when a memory of his father came rushing back to him.

**flashback**

It was the week before he father died. His father's words came back to him. It was as clear as it was back in 1973.

"Gordon. I want to talk to you son."

Young Gordon Bombay stood beside his father's bed. He knew something was wrong with his father. He didn't know what it was. His Dad was not himself for the last four months. He was always tired and looked sickly. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Gordon heard his mother talk about the word cancer but he didn't know what that word meant. All he knew is that his Dad was off work sick a lot and spent most of his times inside resting. But he always made it a point at least once a day to watch his son skate on the pond behind their house. Except for this week. This week he was too tired to do even that.

"What is it Dad?"

The elder Bombay struggled to sit up in bed. When he did, he placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Gordon," his Dad started. "There is going to be a day when you will be the man of the house. A day when I will no longer be able to do that job around here. I need you to promise me that you'll always take care of your mother for me. She's a good woman. Much too good for me."

"I promise Dad," Gordon whispered.

"And I'll need to you promise me that you'll never ever hit a women. They …"

*** End Flashback ***

Bombay snapped back to reality and as soon as he realized his hand was raised, he immediately, as if he were embarrassed, lowered it to his side. The expression on Bombay's face softened.

"I…um…I.." Bombay stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

Tracy looked at him like he had three heads. She never saw this side to Bombay. He looked vulnerable.

"You can't just go around destroying people's lives. You can't always win," Tracy insisted.

The five minute warning bell rang. Court would be back in session in 5 minutes.

"I've got to go," Bombay muttered. His face hardened. "You can forget about that reference."

Tracey laughed. She didn't care about the reference. She gave up her dream of going to law school. She was too honest. She watched as Bombay bolted out of the room and ran up the stairs to the courtroom and sighed. It was over. She would miss him. She didn't know why but she knew she would.

* * *

"All rise."

Bombay stood with his client.

Judge Smith shuffled the papers on his desk. "Please be seated."

Everyone in the courtroom sat down.

"The court has been advised that the jury has reached a verdict. Could the presiding juror please bring the verdict form to the bench?"

A smallish man in his forties stood, walked over to the bench and handed Judge Smith a piece of paper. Judge Smith spent a minute reading the paper over before handing the paper back to the presiding juror. The presiding juror took back the sheet and returned back to his seat.

"Would the defendant please stand and would the presiding juror please stand and read the findings?"

Gordon Bombay and the defendant both rose at the same time as the juror. Bombay already knew the findings. It was just a formality at this point.

"We the jury , one, on the charge of fraud over 5,000 dollars, find the defendant, Nicholas Tome, guilty."

Gordon sighed. He looked over at his client. His client glared at him.

"We the jury, two, on the charge of forgery, find the defendant, Nicholas Tome, guilty."

Bombay stood as the remainder of the charges were read. Guilty as charged on all counts. He looked over to the press gallery for Tracy. Her seat was empty. He did see his boss, Gerald Ducksworth, at the back of the court room. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

Gordon Bombay leaned back and sighed in his office chair. It was 7:30 in the evening. All the other staff at Ducksworth had gone home for the evening. Only the doorman remained.

Bombay flipped though some documents in a folder before opening a drawer in his desk. He put the folder away and closed the desk drawer. He waited a minute. He opened up the desk drawer and took the file and placed it on his desk.

Suddenly, he rose. He picked up the file and walked over to the filing cabinet. He put the folder in a draw listed "G. Bombay' and closed the drawer. Bombay proceeded to lock the draw and sit back down at his desk. He took a swig of water from a bottle. Stood up and went back to the cabinet to ensure that it was locked. When satisfied that the draw was locked, he returned to his desk and stared out his office window.

Bombay was restless.

Gerald Ducksworth watched Bombay on a closed circuit television system from his office with interest. Bombay was unaware that Ducksworth was still at work. Ducksworth had watch Bombay argue many cases. Bombay had even argued before the Minnesota Supreme Court.

Never had he seen Bombay so restless. The usual cocky young attorney seemed depressed and withdrawn. During morning meetings, Bombay kept to himself.

Mr. Ducksworth liked Bombay from the start. He had taken the young lawyer under his wing about 5 years ago when he first got out of law school. He watched Bombay as he grew into one of the firms most valuable lawyers.

He also saw Bombay become more ruthless as the years went on. This is something he did not like. It was one thing to want to win but Bombay often overkilled in the courtroom. Not just winning but embarrassing his opponents.

Ducksworth thought it was time to talk to Bombay. He found Bombay hunched over a law book at his desk.

"Gordon?"

Bombay snapped to attention. "Mr. Ducksworth? I thought you had gone home for the day."

Ducksworth ignored the question. "I thought you would have as well." He paused for a second. "Sit down Gordon.

Bombay eyed his boss wearily and sat down at his desk. Mr. Ducksworth took a chair from one of the adjoining desks and sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about the most recent case," Mr. Duckswork started.

"Mr. Ducksworth," Gordon pleaded. "I can explain..."

Ducksworth wasn't having any of it. "Gordon. Listen. I know your first loss can be hard. But there will be other cases."

"I know Sir," Bombay nodded. "It just really hated disappointing you and letting the firm down."

"I'm not going to tell you that winning isn't important. It is. But it's not the most important thing," Mr. Ducksworth said. "Look at me Gordon. I have one of the most respected firms in Minnesota. I own one of the nicest homes in Edina with a fleet of Lexus ES to shuttle me around in where I wish to go. But when I go home at night, it's to an empty house."

Ducksworth paused to see if Bombay understood what he was saying." Too much time spent in the office when I should have been at home. My wife left me and I barely even know my own children."

Bombay blinked. "What are you saying, Mr. Ducksworth?"

Ducksworth sighed. Bombay didn't get it. "Go home Gordon."

Bombay nodded. He understood what Ducksworth was saying. But to him, winning was everything. If you didn't win, what else was there?


	4. Jail

Chapter Four: Jail

* * *

Two months later

Gordon Bombay sighed as he rested his head against a metal beam at Hennepin County Jail. The bright lights were not helping his hangover one bit. He was tired, nauseous and his head pounded like someone was putting a jackhammer to it. But he was lucid.

A small female officer passed by the cell that Bombay was in. She recognized him.

"Mr. Bombay?"

She raised an eyebrow. She had seen him here before. Normally he was having a meeting with one of his clients when he visited the local jail cell. But never had he been on the other side of the cell.

Bombay looked up at her. "Officer," Bombay started. "I'd like my phone call now."

"We'll see," Officer Browning said looking at her clip board. "We have to wait for the test results first".

Bombay stared at her. He sat down on the lower bunk. He went over a list of names of people he could call. Ducksworth? No way. Jeanie? He couldn't trust her to keep a secret. Jane? Same thing. He went over the list of friends he had. He had very few friends. So few that he could count all of them on his one hand.

Basil McRae. Don Peck. Ted Orion. James Toff.

Basil and Don were both busy with their own lives. Sure, Bombay always got the obligatory invites to a wedding or some other big event but ever since he graduated law school, he had declined all offers.

He had not seen James Toff since high school and did not know where to find him. He had called him about two years ago on a whim but the number he had was out of service

Ted Orion he had seen as recently as a year ago. He had come to Bombay for help with dealing with an insurance company who was refusing to pay the medical bills for his daughter who was in a terrible accident. Bombay had won the case and had Ted awarded a rather large settlement. Ted Orion thanked him and said if there was anything that he could do to repay the favor, he would gladly do it.

"Gordon Bombay."

The same office that had spoken to him earlier was back.

"You have five minutes to make your phone call."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key ring with at least 15 different keys attached to it. She went through each key until she found the one that she was looking for. Hesitating for a second, she unlocked the door to the cell Bombay was in. Opening the door, she looked Bombay over trying to decide whether to have him handcuffed. She decided against it. It had been a long night for her.

"Come with me." She motioned for Bombay to follow her. "Don't try anything or you'll be in cuffs for the rest of the night."

"Yes Mam'."

Bombay followed her silently until they went into plain room with nothing but a table, a desk and a phone.

"You have five minutes."

Bombay nodded. He looked around the room. No cameras. Officer Browning stood there watching him.

"A little privacy please?"

"Un-hun." Office Browning left the room closing the door behind her.

Bombay sat down at the table and rapped his fingers against the desk. He picked up the phone and dialed Ted Orion's phone number. Bombay tapped his foot absentmindedly as the phone rang. No answer. Bombay decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hello Ted? It's Gordon Bombay. I need your help. And about five hundred dollars. I'm at 401 South 4th Avenue in Minneapolis. If you could get here as soon as possible, that would be great. Thanks."

Bombay hung up. Ted was probably at the hospital with his daughter. Bombay ran his fingers though his hair. He picked up the phone and started to call Jeanie. He would have to face Ducksworth eventually but perhaps he could give her a raise in exchange for keeping quiet about this.

Then it came to him. Tracy.

Bombay hung up the phone before it began to ring and dialed Tracy's number praying that she would pick up. She did.

"Hello Tracy?"

There was silence on the other end

"Tracy?"

After another long silence, just before Bombay was going to give up, he heard a muffle.

"What is it Gordon?"

"Tracy, I need your help. I ..."

Gordon heard her laughing. He was pissed but he didn't have a choice. It was either her or face his boss.

"I'm serious Tracy. I really need your help. I'll do anything," Bombay pleaded.

"Anything?"

"Anything. Name it."

Tracy wrestled with the idea. She had no reason to help Bombay. He was a jerk. He never cared for anyone but himself.

But he was good. Both in the courtroom and in bed. She had missed their late night escapades between the sheets. Sleeping with him was a both a high and a low. During sex, it was great.

Tracy knew she was not a strikingly beautiful woman. It wasn't that she was ugly. Some would even say she was pretty. But she was not in Bombay's league and she knew it. She liked being with a man as rich and gorgeous as Bombay. It made her feel good. After sex, once Bombay had passed out drunk, she felt horrible. Not only did she feel cheap and used but she let it happen.

'Gordon really did seem desperate on the phone', she thought to herself. "And he did say anything. '

"Okay," Tracy relented. "I'll come. Where are you?"

"I'm at I'm at 401 South 4th Avenue in Minneapolis."

"401 South 4th Avenue? Isn't that the building beside the Hennepin County Jail?" Tracy asked.

"No. It is the jail."

Tracy unsuccessfully tried to suck in a gasp. "Jail? What are you doing in jail?"

"Long story. I'll tell you when you get here. Listen, I'm going to need you to post my bail. Its 500 dollars. I'll pay you back tomorrow when I get to the bank," Bombay promised.

"Fine. I'll be there within an hour."

"Tracy?" Bombay paused. "Thank you."

"Okay. Yeah. Sure. See you soon."

She was not used to this Bombay. She grabbed her cheque book and bolted out of her apartment. 'What in the world would Bombay be doing in jail?' she asked herself as he hailed a cab. She would soon find out.

* * *

"Mr. Bombay. Your bail has been posted," Officer Browning said opening the door to his cell. That was just the news he was looking for. He couldn't wait to get out of this place and back into his own bed.

Gordon leaped to his feet despite the fact that he was dead tired. He was not able to sleep on the cots provided in his cell. Bombay was thankful that he had a cell to himself that night. Bombay was even more thankful that no one aside from the guards knew who he was. When Bombay was providing a urine sample, he was worried that he would have to share a cell with someone he had put away. Luckily for him, those fears were unfounded.

Bombay nodded as he left the cell. That night had been humbling to him. He gathered his personal belongs and walked out the front door where he saw Tracy waiting for him.

"Hey Babe," Gordon smiled. I'll have your 500.00 in the morning. "

Tracy looked him over. Bombay looked like a train wreck. She couldn't help but feel pity for him. She felt sorry for him. Her father was also a raging alcoholic. She wasn't able to save him but just maybe; she would be able to save Bombay from himself.

She managed to call a cab while still in the station. It was there waiting by the time Bombay was release. "Just get in the car," she ordered.

Bombay didn't protest. He got in one side and Tracy in the other. "100 3rd Avenue," Bombay mumbled his address.

The two of them remained silence until they reached Bombay's condo. Once they reached his place, she thanked the cab driver, paid him and marched Bombay up to his condo.

"I guess we're home," Bombay said and stretched. He looked at Tracy like this was the first time he had saw her.

Tracy didn't follow him into his condo. "Listen Gordon," Tracy started. "It's Tracy. Not Baby. Not Babe. Or anything along else like that. Tracy."

Gordon stared at her. "Why did you bail me out?"

Tracy laughed. It's all she could do. "I don't even have that answer for that. I guess I feel sorry for you."

"You feel sorry for me?" Gordon asked incredulously. "Why? I have a great life. In fact, I just won my 30th case today."

"Congratulations," Tracy replied unenthusiastically. "Such a great life that you'll probably end up with a DUI record for blowing a .08."

"I'll find a loop hole," Bombay said with great certainty.

"Don't you get it? Youi could have gotten into an accident. You could have hurt or even killed someone. Or yourself. Don't you care?" Tracy waited for Gordon to respond. He remained silent.

Tracy pressed on. "Don't you find it pathetic that the only person who you could find that would help you out is some college girl that you used for sex? "

"It was good. Come on, don't deny it," Bombay insisted.

"Your right," Tracy agreed. "It was good. Great actually. But you can't build a relationship just on good sex."

"Relationship?" Bombay was stunned. "What relationship? I thought it was just sex."

"It was. At the beginning. But then, after a little while, I began to want more."

"More? Tracy, I'm not ready for more. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for more. " Bombay thought to himself before he continued. He knew he owed this girl an enormous debt. But he didn't feel anything for her. "Honestly, it's been years since I loved anyone. Any type of love. Romantic. Friendship. Family. They don't exist for me."

Tracy was shocked. Bombay was opening up to her in ways she didn't know that was possible. "You never loved anyone?"

"I used to love my parents. But my Dad passed away and my mother is in a nursing home and doesn't even know who I am anymore, "Bombay said. "I haven't felt anything since then and I don't believe I ever will again."

Tracy's heart broke for Gordon. It all made sense now. The drinking. The casual sex. The obsession with work. It was just all a cover to hide all the pain.

Bombay spoke up. "But you deserve better than this. Someone who will love and cherish you. Unfortunately, that person is not me."

Tracy was speechless. "Thank you Gordon. That meant a lot to me to hear that from you, "she said sincerely. "I know you say you'll never find love again but I hope you do. Don't give up on it just yet."

"I won't," Gordon promised. He looked at his watch. He was due back in court in less than five hours. "I guess this is good bye then. I'll make this up to you. Somehow."

Gordon leaned over and gave Tracy a kiss on the check. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Have a good life Gordon," Tracy smiled as she left his apartment.

* * *

Please read and review. We meet some of the ducks the next chapter.


	5. First Meeting

Author's Note: Got busy. As promised, we meet the ducks. Please read and review. I might be inspired to write more often with more encouragement. 

Also, I've never been to AA so I really don't know what the meetings are like. I managed to get a little information on AA and included the AA preamble.

Chapter 5 : First Meeting

"We want a ride!" Connie shouted.

"We want a ride!" The others children chimed in. "We want a ride! We want a ride!"

Gordon Bombay rubbed his temples. He had a splitting headache. And it was forty-five minutes into practice.

Luis, his driver, looked back concerned at his new boss. "I could kill one of them to set an example sir." Lewis suggested.

"Not yet Lewis," replied Gordon. "Take 'em for a spin. Anything."

The kids cheered as the limousine pulled out farther onto the ice. Bombay could hear them chattering on loudly. He didn't care. He stared blankly at the phone. One of the kids skates must have cut the cord.

He made a mental note to call the office later on. They couldn't leave all his cases to Jane. She was fresh out of law school. She didn't have the skill or determination to win that Gordon did.

"Goldberg!" The kids yelled. Gordon could smell it too.

"Young man, what did you eat?" Bombay asked.

Before the goalie could respond, Lewis noticed a young woman running across the pond toward them, waving her arms.

"Oh no! That's my mom. She looks pissed."

Lewis brought the limo to a slow stop. She stormed to the back door and pulled it open.

"All right, out," she ordered. "Everybody out now."

Gordon got out of the car along with the rest of the kids. Bombay deducted that it was the mother of one of the kids.

She not amused. "Are you out of your mind?" She angrily demanded. "What were you thinking putting the car on the ice? My son was in that car."

"Lady, Lady, relax," said Gordon politely.

"One crack in the ice, that's all it would take. One crack!"

"The ice isn't going to crack," Gordon explained.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name's Gordon Bombay," answered Gordon. " The new hockey coach."

She was incredulous. "The new coach? They send you to coach the team and you endanger their lives?"

"What danger?" Gordon asked innocently. "I grew up on the ice. I know when it's safe to drive on."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just know, all right?"

"Well listen Mr. Zen Master." She said angrily. "You may be in tune with the ice universe, but when it comes to my kid 'I just know' isn't good enough." She turned

away. "Let's go Charlie."

Charlie was embarrassed. "Sorry my mom ruined it guys." He apologized.

Gordon shook his head. "All right." He said. "Practice is over."

Charlie stopped and looked back at Gordon. "You going to be at the game tomorrow?" He asked.

Gordon sighed. "By order of the state of Minnesota, yeah."

The rest of the kids stared at him as he watched Charlie and his mother leave towards the parking lot. Bombay couldn't explain it. It was like some magnetic force that was drawing him to both Charlie and his mother.

Peter piped up. "What are you going to have us do now coach?"

"Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"I bet."

The team continued scrimmaging while Luis drove the car off the ice and waited for practice to be over. Bombay pretended to read the latest copy of the Minnesota Law review and occasionally watched them. They were not just bad at hockey. Horrible.

The kids continued to scrimmage until the parents started to pick up the kids one by one. Soon it was just Terry and Jesse hall playing one on one.

Bombay tucked the magazine into an inside pocket of his long coat and walked over to the two boys.

"Where is your mother? Isn't she going to go pick you up?"

Jesse stared Bombay down. "I ain't no momma's boy. I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

A 1980 Chevrolet citation pulled up to the pond. A man got out. Gordon looked at him. He glared back. "Terry! Jesse! Let's go!"

Terry and Jesse Hall stopped what they were doing and got in the car. Bombay checked his watch. A full hour had past.

'Four hundred and ninety-nine hours to go,' Gordon thought to himself.

* * *

Luis pulled into the parking lot of the downtown YMCA location in Minneapolis.

"Here you are Sir," Luis announced. "114 S 9th Street."

Gordon Bombay stared at the building. He was not looking forward to this. In addition to the community service and having his license suspended, Duckworth also included having Bombay attend at least 20 AA meetings before his community service was up. Bombay didn't think he needed to go. He wasn't an alcoholic. He just liked to drink. He enjoyed it. He could stop at anytime.

Bombay sighed and got out of the limo and walked up the steps to the front entrance. Bombay had written down all the information on the back of a business card. "114 S 9th Street. Suite 203," Bombay mumbled to himself.

Bombay walked into the building and immediately started looking for the stairs. He couldn't find them. He went back outside and saw Luis still waiting there. Bombay shook his head as to say 'Not yet'.

After about five minutes, Bombay found the back entrance and the stairs. He stared at the floor and walked up them slowly.

"You here for the AA meeting?"

Bombay looked up. A larger women, about 33 years old, with frizzy black hair smiled at him. Bombay didn't return the smile but nodded.

"Well hurry up," the lady urged. "You wouldn't want to be late for your first meeting, would you?"

"I guess not," Bombay said insincerely. The ladies' smile disappeared.

Bombay followed her to suite 203. A group of chairs were in assembled in a 'U' with a small podium in the front. Most of the people were already there chatting around the water cooler.

Bombay examined his surrounding like an attorney. He noticed right away that most of the people there were from either a middle or lower income. But all of them seemed friendly and comfortable with each other. Bombay looked down at his neatly pressed suit and felt immediately uncomfortable. He took a seat between in the middle row but off to the side. It was his strategy. Not too close so that he would get noticed but not at the back either.

A smallish, balding man in his mid-forties dressed in t-shirt and jeans stood at the podium.

"Attention everyone," he said in a very loud voice to get everyone's attention. "Attention. Could everyone take a seat? We're about to begin."

Everyone took their seats. The lady who had spoke to Bombay earlier looked at him and decided against sitting next to him. Instead, a young tall man with messy brown hair sat next to him. Gordon Bombay looked at him. He was no older then 21. His clothes were in tatters and dirty. He wore a safety vest that is often worn on a construction site. But of everyone there, he seemed to be the most popular. Charismatic even.

"Alright people," the man said. "Alcoholics Anonymous is a fellowship of men and women who share their experience, strength and hope with each other that they may solve their common problem and help others to recover from alcoholism. The only requirement for membership is a desire to stop drinking. There are no dues or fees for AA membership; we are self-supporting through our own contributions. AA is not allied with any sect, denomination, politics, organization or institution; does not wish to engage in any controversy; neither endorses nor opposes any causes. Our primary purpose is to stay sober and help other alcoholics to achieve sobriety."

The man looked around the room and spotted Bombay. "This week we are doing things a little bit different. Each week, one person here will give a speech on one of the steeps of the twelve step program we have hear. But before we begin, do we have anyone who is here for the first time?"

Bombay shrunk in his seat. He cause the eye of the women he had saw earlier. She made a head motion in his direction. All eyes were on him.

"I think your right, Jade. We do have a newcomer this evening,"

Turning to Bombay, the man urged Bombay to come to the podium. "Come up and introduce yourself."

Bombay hesitated. Normally Bombay had no problems speaking to a room of people. He did it many times in a court room. Bombay started to rise but then reminded himself, 'This isn't a courtroom Bombay'. Bombay froze.

"Come on, don't be shy. Your among friends here."

Bombay bristled. He rose quickly and marched up to the podium. He knew exactly what he was going to say. He watched a video about it the previous night. Just like how he would prepare for a case.

"My name is Gordon Bombay and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello Gordon," the group said in unison.

Bombay forced a smile.

The leader of the group extended his arm as to shake Bombay's hand. Bombay reluctantly shook his hand.

"Hello Gordon," the man smiled. "My name is Toby Smith. Do you wish to share anything else with the group?"

The question surprised Gordon. "Not at this time."

Toby looked at him. Most people on their first meeting shared at least something more then their name. But Bombay did not seem to fit in with the group. Toby shrugged as Bombay returned to his seat.

Toby looked around the room for volunteers. "Anyone else wish to share anything?" No one moved. "Alright then, would everyone please welcome Jade Hall to the podium as she has volunteered to give a talk on a first step of AA."

Jade rose from her seat with a stack of cue cards in hand.

"Thank you Toby." Jade cleared her throat. "My name is Jade Hall and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello Jade."

Jade shuffled the cue cards and rapped them on the podium a few time.

"Step 1. We admitted we were powerless over alcohol - that our lives had become unmanageable."

Jade looked around the room and make sure she had everyone's attention. Everyone was watching her intently. Except Gordon Bombay who was staring at the clock on the wall; begging it to go faster. Jade made a loud rapping sound. Bombay looked at her and blushed as everyone started at him. He glared at her and she glared back.

"Most of us have," Jade continued."At one point or another, decided to change a certain aspect of our lives or personality and have set out on a chosen path in order to accomplish this. Being, let's say, more honest in our relationships, better parents, better employees or any number of things we have deemed necessary in our lives. Mostly we are successful and through a process of self-will, achieved our goals.

But, If a person is truly addicted to any number of behaviors or substances, that "self will" is insufficient to accomplish our goal of controlling or completely quitting. If this has happened, and it is usually obvious to those who love us before it is to ourselves, we have become "Powerless" and need the help of an outside source.

"An unmanageable life", stems from our "powerlessness" and is the external symptom of our powerlessness. Often we can prove to ourselves, since it is already know by most of those around us, that we are powerless, by looking at the decisions we are making concerning our lives and those we care about.

Jade looked around the room. "Have we stopped going to work, or are we late too often? Are we only concerned about our next fix and have stopped talking to our friend and / or family in a constructive manner? Do we often drink to forget the pain? To run away from our problems? Or are acting out in anger, yelling at those we love. It should be fairly obvious if your life is out of control but you may be fooling yourself by blaming others for your actions."

The group nodded with her in agreement. Bombay watched with a blank look on his face. He decided he didn't have a problem. He had to get through this and everything would be alright. She continued on though her entire speech. Until she got to the end. Then she started to cry. This got Bombay's attention.

"Last week was supposed to be my first visitation with my sons Jesse and Terry in over a month. I was so afraid so I started drinking. Afraid of disappointing them. I don't have a job. I can't support them. I felt powerless."

Bombay perked up. Jesse and Terry. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the roster. He was right. The women in front of them was their mother. Bombay felt a pang of guilt for how things went at practice earlier that day. Jade finished her speech and wiped a few tears.

"Thank you Jade," Toby said returning to the podium. "That gave us all a lot to think about. Thank you everyone for coming. There are coffee and tea in the back if anyone wants any."

Bombay barely hear anything else she said. He tried to reason everything she said. Was he drinking to forget? Does his drinking cause pain everyone's lives? Bombay shook his head. 'I don't even have anyone in my life," he reasoned to himself. "No one to care about or to be cared about."

Bombay stood, gathered his things and was almost out the door when Jade stopped him. "Do you have a sponsor?" she asked.

"A sponsor?"

"I'll take that as a no." She shook her head as trying to remember something. Bombay raised a eye brow. "Is nothing. I'll be your sponsor. See you next week."

Bombay nodded. He needed to get out of there and think.


	6. Casey

Author's Note: I always felt bad for Charlie. I'm sure Casey is a loving mother and all I think, especially in the first movie, but she was a little over protective.

Also would like to give credit to Catherine and her fic 'Casey's Story'. I also agree with her when she says it's most likely that Charlie's dad left them rather than the other way around. She told Charlie that they left him so Charlie wouldn't feel bad. A lot of ideas from that story may or may not be used. But giving credit now

Chapter Six: Casey

* * *

"You guys stink!" Coach Bombay yelled. "I thought we came here to play hockey."

Casey Conway watched as her son's new hockey coach yell at his team after loosing 17-0. She wanted to march right up to and give him a piece of her mind. The only reason why she didn't is because she promised her son that she would not get involved unless she absolutely had to. Charlie was getting to the age where he did not want his mother following him around everywhere. She was 'ruining his rep' as he put it.

"Oh you think it's funny?" Demanded Gordon. "You think losing is funny?"

Casey got up from her seat and made her way towards the exit. If she had to listen to him for one more second, she would march right up to Bombay and slap him. On the way out to the parking lot, she spotted Mr. Hall by the canteen. She gave him a friendly waive.

"Hi Casey," Mr. Hall smiled. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good," Casey replied. "I managed to switch shifts with Maria again so I can watch the game. Do you need me to pick up Terry and Jesse up from the next game?"

"If there is a next game," Mr. Hall replied.

"I know what you mean. I told Charlie that any time he wants to quit, to just let me know. But you know Charlie. He loves hockey."

"I tell you, these coaches they come up with..." Mr. Hall trailed off as he saw his two sons leaving the dressing room.

"Jesse. Terry," Mr. Hall called out to his sons.

Mr. Hall reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet. He pulled out two dollars and handed it to Jesse.

"Go buy some candy at the canteen. I need to talk to Cas...I mean Ms. Conway for a few minutes."

Jesse took the money and hurried over to the canteen.

"Make sure you share some with your brother," Mr. Hall called out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jesse got in line to get himself and Terry a Pepsi and chocolate bar. Mr. Hall looked back at Casey and shook his head. "Kids."

Casey laughed. Then she turned serious. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you could look after Jesse and Terry after school this week. The plant is offering extra hours this week and with Jade not around and I won't be able to pay you much..."

"Of course I will," Casey said. "I'd be glad to help. Charlie will appreciate the company. "

"Thank you," Mr Hall said gratefully. "I'll make it up to you. Somehow."

"Don't worry about it," Casey said. Casey saw Charlie exiting the locker room.

"That was a good try out there," Mr. Hall told Charlie.

"Thanks," Charlie said meekly.

"Anyway, we have to be going. I have to be at work in 45 minutes. I'll see you at the next game."

"See you."

* * *

"How does eight o'clock sound?" a handsome man in his late 20s asked Casey.

"Sounds great," Casey smiled. "So where are we going?"

"It's..."

Charlie , Terry and Jesse came bursting into the dinner out of breath.

"I win," Terry announced to the entire diner.

"No way," Charlie disagreed. "You took a short cut. That's cheating."

Charlie, Terry and Jesse propped themselves up unto stools.

"Hi Ms. C," the Hall brother chimed.

Casey laughed. The Hall brothers were a handful at times but she enjoyed looking after them. Casey went back to the kitchen and came back with 3 glasses of milk and sandwiches she had made up before hand.

"Charlie, would you take your friends to the table in the back and stay there for the remainder of my shift?" Casey asked her son. "And do try to get some of your homework done."

Charlie nodded. "Come on guys. Maybe if I get my homework done, we can go hang out with Guy after supper. His older brother just got a new game boy."

Jesse and Terry followed Charlie to the back to the diner and rushed to get their homework done. None of them knew what a game boy was but Guy said it was cool so they all took his word for it.

Casey smiled as she watched her son and his friends rush to get their homework done. She turned back her attention to her work.

"Sorry about that," Casey apologized. "I promised a friend that I would look after his kids after work this week."

The man gave a sigh of relief. "That's alright. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later then."

Charlie looked up from his text book and carefully watched the man as he left.

"Hey Charlie," Terry said. "What are you doing? If you don't hurry up and get your homework done, your mother will never let you go over to Guy's tonight."

Charlie ignored Terry's question and approached his mother. "Mom?"

"What is it Charlie? I thought I told you to stay in the back with your friends until I was done my shift."

"Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"Who was who?" Casey said not particularly paying attention.

"That man you were talking to earlier."

"Oh him," Casey replied. "His name is Carter. We're going out for diner tonight."

Charlie nodded. "Oh."

Casey studied Charlie's reaction. Charlie didn't seem to offer much of an opinion. Casey remembered when Charlie was younger, he would always get excited when her boyfriend would come by and she would make a special meal for the three of them. That was years ago. Now a days she was lucky to get a date never mind go steady with anyone. As soon as they knew she had a son, they were as good a gone.

"Now back to your seat young man," Casey ordered. "I want to see that homework done before I'm finished my shift."

"Yes Mom."

* * *

Please read and review. Probably my last chapter for a little while. Going on vacation. Hopefully, with a few reviews, I may post another chapter once I'm back.


	7. Cheaters

Chapter 7: Cheaters

Author's Note: Been awhile since my last update. Typing this out on a tablet. Probably some mistakes. I will fix later.

* * *

Gordon Bombay watched from the bench as his team, District Five, tripped and fell all over the ice. The refs were not having any of it. In fact, on the last play, half way through the 2nd, one of the refs told him that if there was one more dive, that he would have to forfeit the game.

Gordon looked up at the score. District Five was trailing the Jets 4 -0 and the game was only half over. He was even contemplating forfeiting the game just to get the humiliation over with. If only so he could get out of there and go for a drink. Although he was attending AA on a regular basis, Bombay was just going through the motions until his sentence was up.

The game continued until the end of the second period. District Five, dejectedly made their way to the locker room.

"That went well," Bombay said sarcastically. "You..."

There was a knock on the door and one of the arena attendants poked their head into the locker room. "Mr. Bombay, there is a call for you. Do you want to take it or call them back later?"

"I'll take it," Gordon replied and followed the attendant into one of the conference rooms.

'Maybe it's Ducksworth calling letting me know that my community service is up,' Bombay thought to himself. Bombay wanting nothing more at that moment then to never have to step foot inside a hockey rink ever again. He would rather pick up trash on the side of the highway. Even if it was twenty below. There was something about these kids which made him feel uneasy.

Gordon hastily picked up the phone. "Gordon Bombay speaking."

Bombay was right about one thing. It was Mr. Ducksworth. But he was not calling about the community service.

"Gordon, I want to talk to you about agreement to go to alcoholics anonymous. How is that going for you?"

Bombay felt his stomach sink. He knew he had to put up a good front. "AA? Just great, Mr. Duksworth. Just great." Bombay thought for a moment. "I've been to every meeting so far," Bombay added.

"Have you?" Ducksworth asked skeptically.

"Yes sir."

The was a pause on the phone. "Gordon, did you think I would find out?"

"I don't understand Sir."

Bombay could hear Ducksworth sigh on the phone. "I know this isn't easy Gordon. I'm not so old that I don't remember what it was like to be young. "

Mr. Ducksworth paused to see if Gordon would say anything. Bombay remained silent. "Gordon. Someone saw you last week at the bar on fifth street. You stayed until closing."

"Who?" Bombay demanded. He did not remember seeing anyone he knew there. But after five drinks, Bombay rarely remembered anything.

Ducksworth brushed aside Bombay's question. "Doesn't matter. The important thing is that you were going to all these meetings pretending that everything is alright when it's not."

"Everything is alright. I have this completely under control."

"You sure about that Bombay? "

The rink attendant knocked on the door before letting himself in. "Are you almost done? The third period is about to start."

Bombay shot the attendant a glare. "Be out in a minute."

" I have to go now," Bombay said sadly.

"I understand. Why don't you come by the office next week? Wednesday. You will have to tell me all about how the community service is going. "

"Right. Good bye Mr. Ducksworth. "

* * *

Later in the third period, Charlie was about to take the face-off. Gordon called him over to the bench. He was still reeling from his conversation with Ducksworth. He was not looking forward to it. He hated letting his mentor down. Mr. Ducksworth had taught him how to win in the court room. The least he could do is show him that he could win on the ice.

"Charlie!" Bombay yelled from the bench. Charlie skated to the bench with his head down.

"Look, Gordon told him. " That guy is twice your size. So next time he gets you in the corner like that; grab your eye like its cut. Then hit the ice. Got it? "

Charlie stared at Gordon without saying yes or no, then skated back for the face-off.

The ref dropped the puck. The Jets player slapped it against the boards. Charlie hustled after it. The Jet slammed into him as they both struggled to control the puck.

From the bench, Gordon watched eagerly. "That's it, Charlie!" He shouted. Gordon waited for Charlie to fake the hit and go down.

Instead, Charlie backed off. "Dammit Charlie, " Bombay yelled in disgust from the bench.

The Jet got the puck and flipped it to a teammate, who scored. Charlie held his head low as he skated towards the bench. The Jets scored twice more before the horn sounded to end the third period. Dejected and dejected, District Five returned to the locker room. They were now 0 and 11 for the season.

" Man," Terry complained later as they brooded in the locker room after the game,. "We can't even win when we cheat."

"Stupid cake-eater tricks," Jesse agreed angrily.

"That was embarrassing, " Connie added.

The entire team was angry. Some of the team started to remove their equipment when Bombay came into the locker room. Gordon was enraged. He headed straight for Charlie.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He demanded. "When I tell you to do something out there, you do it. You got it?"

Charlie dropped his eyes to the floor. He refused to say anything.

"Look at me," Gordon demanded.

Charlie reluctantly looked at Bombay. His eyes misted.

Immediately Gordon felt a pang of guilt. Bombay stared into the young boys eyes and saw many emotions. Fear. Sadness. Anger. Despair. Not one of the positive. Bombay had an epiphany. A moment of clarity. He shared the exact same emotions as Charlie did at that moment. Suddenly understanding.

Bombay lowered his voice. "You got it?"

"You can't make me cheat," he told Gordon. He swiped at his eyes turned and ran from the locker room.

Gordon stood there, unsure what to do next. The kids were staring at him. It was almost a relief when Mr. Hall barged into the locker room.

" ," said Mr. Hall. "Let's go."

Jesse and Terry gathered up their gear and walked out. At the door Mr. Hall turned to Gordon.

"This is what I gave up my overtime pay for?" He said angrily." To see my kids taking falls? "

Mr. Hall shook his head in disgust.

Gordon was speechless. He wondered how many more hours of community service he had left. Somewhere along the way he had lost count.

* * *

Casey Conway was checking her make up for the last time before leaving for her date with Carter. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she smoothed out her skirt and put on her long coat.

"How do I look?" Casey asked her son.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Fine Mom."

Casey disregarded her son's comment. Normally she would admonish him for having a bad attitude but she couldn't. Not today.

Earlier on that day, she had watched her son quit the game he loved more than anything. He told her he could just not play for his coach anymore. Not that she blamed him. Casey was very proud of Charlie for standing up for what he believed in and told him so.

Casey perked up when she heard a rap at the door.

"That must be Carter."

Casey checked though the peephole and sure enough, Carter was waiting patiently on the other side of the door. She unlocked the door and let Carter in.

"Hello Casey," Carter greeted her. "You look beautiful tonight. You ready?"

Casey smiled at Carter's compliment. Casey knew she was pretty but she was always so busy with work and Charlie that she sometimes forgot what it was like to have someone acknowledge it.

"Almost."

Casey paused. This was her third date with Carter. Normally she would meet him at a neutral location for lunch but she had wanted to introduce Carter to Charlie.

Casey smiled at Carter. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Carter raised his eyebrow. He was expecting there to be just the two of them.

"Charlie," Casey called out. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Charlie rose from his seat and walked into the living room. Charlie and Carter locked eyes for a brief second. Neither one of them said anything. After Carter realized that he was staring, he quickly looked away

"Carter," Casey said breaking the silence. "I'd like you to meet my son, Charlie. "

"Hi Charlie," Carter said sounding rather uncomfortable. "How's is going?"

"Fine," Charlie muttered.

Neither one of them said anything. It was like the oxygen was sucked out of the room when Carter saw Charlie. He suddenly did not want to be there anymore. Charlie could see in on his face but said nothing.

"Should we get going?" Casey asked

"Umm…I….sure," Carter stuttered. He was not expecting Casey to have a child. "Nice to meet you, Charlie."

Carter opened the door for Casey and the two of them left on their date. Charlie exhaled. He shook his head and went back to his homework. He didn't want to say anything to this mother. She would find out soon enough. Carter would be just like all the others. He just hoped that he would like his mother down easy.


	8. Rock Bottom

Chapter 8: Rock Bottom

First update in awhile. Been busy. I'm buying a macbook pro soon so grammer/spelling should improve.

* * *

Bombay bolted out of the hockey arena like it was on fire. There was something about those kids that made him feel very uncomfortable. Especially Charlie. He couldn't explain it.

Bombay scanned the parking lot for a large limo. Sure enough, Luis was there waiting for him. Bombay ran to the limo as fast as he could and climbed in the back seat.

Luis, who was reading a magazine, nearly jumped at the abruptness that Bombay entered the limo. Bombay learned forward as he tried to catch his breath.

Luis turned around in his seat. "Everything okay Sir?"

Bombay took a deep breath. Trying to relax. Nothing he did seem to work.

"Sir?"

Bombay nodded and Luis sunk back into his seat. "Where to now?" Luis asked. "I believe you have an AA meeting tonight at 7."

Bombay knew he had a meeting tonight. He just couldn't bring himself to go.

"Just back to my apartment," Bombay said finally after regaining his composure.

"But Mr. Ducksworth ..."

"Not tonight Luis. I'm not feeling very well tonight," Bombay lied.

Luis shrugged. "Whatever you say Boss."

Luis drove Bombay back to his apartment. Before leaving to go back to his own place, Luis asked, "When do you want me to pick up next?"

Bombay blinked. He wasn't thinking about tomorrow. After a moment, he replied, "Tomorrow. 8 am."

"I'll be there," Luis promised before he drove away.

* * *

Bombay rushed up to his apartment. He opened the door, tossed his keys on the counter and made a bee-line for the fridge. Normally Bombay liked to have a relaxing beer after work but this time he went straight for the vodka. He took a shot glass and poured himself a shot. And another. And another after that. After the 3rd shot, Bombay stared at the bottle, shrugged and down the remaining of the bottle.

Bombay lowered himself onto his couch when he noticed his answering machine was blinking. Two new messages.

"Hello Gordon. This is Jade Hall calling. Just letting your know that the meeting tonight has been moved to Thursday night at 7 pm. See you there."

Gordon sighed in relief. Going to an AA meeting was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to forget.

"Mr. Bombay. This is Terrence Clark of Minnesota Pee-wee hockey league. We've had a complaint from multiple parents on your team..."

Bombay didn't want to hear it. He skipped the message. He would deal with that later. His skills as a lawyer would get him out of this mess. He was certain of that.

Bombay sunk back into his couch and stared at the wall filled with his diplomas from Eden Hall Academy, University of Minnesota and the Minnesota Bar Association.

Other then all of his achievements, the walls were bare. No pictures. No artwork. Nothing. Aside from the dishwasher full of dirty dishes, the condo looked like it was not even lived in. To tell the truth, it wasn't.

Absentmindedly, Bombay rapped his fingers against the coffee table. He looked at his watch. 6 pm. Bombay sighed. He knew he couldn't go to the bars like he normally would. Someone might see him. Bombay lied down on the coach and shut his eyes. Praying for sleep. He couldn't. He just started at the ceiling. Gordon looked at his watch again. 6:05.

"Five minutes?" Bombay muttered.

He got up and went into his liquor cabinet. This time he reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels. He poured himself a drink. He traced the glass with his fingers. The noise echoed though out the room. Bombay emptied the remaining bottle of whiskey. He stood in the middle of the living room. Waiting to feel something. Anything.

Bombay picked up a pillow and chucked it across the room in frustration. The alcohol would normally have kicked in by now so he wouldn't have to feel this way. Gordon felt empty inside. He had no real friends. His father was long dead. His mother was in a nursing home and didn't even know who he was. He had no one.

Bombay thought back to kids. They had friends. Family. They loved and were loved. Bombay grabbed a photograph of him and his dad and smashed it on the floor.

"Why?!" Gordon yelled at the now shatter photo frame. "WHY! Why did you have to go?"

Gordon was furious. He proceeded to drink the rest of the alcohol in the apartment. Nothing seemed to take the pain away. Bombay tore the apartment apart. It looked like a tornado went though it. Broken glass everywhere. The whole place reeked of booze.

Bombay dropped to the floor and started crying. He had not felt like this since his father had died. He felt truly alone. No one cared about him. Sometimes, he didn't even care about himself. Bombay had forgotten how to feel. Forgotten how to love.

The thought of suicide had crossed Bombay's mind. The pieces of broken glass tempted him from across the room. Before Bombay had a chance to attempt it, all the alcohol he had drank hit him at once. Instant drunk. Bombay tried to stand to make his way to the bathroom so he would puke. He only made it a few steps.

Bombay knew something was wrong. He was drunk before but never like this. He wanted to puke but couldn't. He reached for his phone and dialed Luis's number. He was amazed that he remembered it. Went to voice mail.

"Hello Luis. Gordon Bombay. I'm...not..not feeling well. I need you to come by and pick me..."

Bombay passed out. He didn't even hear the beep.

* * *

Casey Conway eyed her date from the across the table. Carter had been very quiet all night. The previous two dates he was lively and talkative. Tonight, he barely said a word. The waitress had approached them three times asking if they were ready to order. Each time Carter shook his head saying he needed more time. Casey, frustrated as ever, put her menu down on the table.

"Carter," she started. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He hesitated. "I'm just not hungry."

"Do you want to go somewhere else? Maybe a walk?" Casey suggested.

Carter smiled for the first time that night. "A walk sounds good."

Carter opened his wallet and took out two five dollar bills and handed them to the waitress. "We're done for tonight. This is for the drinks."

The waitress looked at the two of them suspiciously as she took the money. Casey got up and Carter helped her into her coat. "Let's go."

The two of them left the restaurant. Casey was furious. The sat there for almost 45 minutes without ordering a bite to eat. As soon as the two of them were alone, Casey started to lambast Carter. "What were you thinking? We sat there for what seemed like an eternity and ordered nothing. That was embarrassing."

Carter just stood there taking it. Casey starred at him and huffed. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Casey...I don't think this is going to work out." Carter looked at her. There was no nice way to say it but it was over. "Its just...I'm just starting out. I'm sure Charlie is a nice kid but I'm not ready to be a father. "

Casey felt her shoulders sink. Carter was a nice young man. Had a good job. Attractive. But no one wants a women with a kid. No one.

"I'm sorry." Carter offered. "I'll walk you home."

Casey snapped. "I'll walk myself home, thank you very much."

Carter sighed. He wasn't in the mood to fight someone he had just dumped. "Suit yourself." Carter got into his car and drove off.

Casey leaned against the cold pavement and watched another man walk out of her life. She made sure he was out of sighed before she started crying. It was only the third date and she was just getting to know him but it hurt so much that no one was willing to give her a chance because she had a kid.

After having a good cry for about 10 minutes, she straightened herself out and marched home. She considered calling a friend and going for coffee but decided against it. She didn't really feel like talking tonight.

* * *

When Casey got home, she found Charlie in the living room watching a North Star game on the television.

"Charlie," Casey called out. "Have you done your home work?"

"Yes Mom." Charlie called out.

"All of it?"

Silence.

Charlie turned off the television and walked into the kitchen. He could tell that his mother had been crying. Her mascara was not running but he could tell. He had seen that look on her face too many times.

"I guess we won't be seeing him around anymore."

Casey shook her head. She didn't want to talk to Charlie about it. Even though she never disclosed the reasons why she never had any long term relationships, deep down she knew that Charlie knew.

"Finish you homework Charlie. I want to see it completed before you go back to watching the game."

Casey gave him a look which meant no negotiations. "Alright Mom."

"That's my boy," Casey smiled though her tears as she watched her son do her homework. Charlie was a good kid. She didn't really mind raising him by herself. But Charlie deserved a father and she deserved a husband. She just didn't know where to look for him.


	9. Ted Orion

Chapter 9 : Ted Orion

Author's Note: I got the impression in D3 that Ted and Gordon have known each other for years. Fun Fact - 3275 Glenwood is the actual location of Hans Sport Shop. Will beta next week.

* * *

" Beep."

Gordon Bombay stirred at the sounds of the machines beeping around him. He squinted at the bright lights. This was not his bedroom. Far from it.

"Nurse," a voice called. "I think he is waking up."

Bombay could not make out who that was. The voice sounded familiar but when he tried to look around the room, everything was blurry. A nurse rushed into the room. She immediately started to take his vitals. Blood pressure. Heart rate. Temperature.

"Mr. Bombay, I need to you open your eyes."

Gordon complied immediately. He had never felt so weak. But as soon as the nurse flashed a small light into his eyes to check his pupils, he moan in pain and shoved the flashlight away.

"Blood pressure still up but improving. Heart right slightly elevated. Temperature normal. How are you feeling Mr. Bombay?"

"Like my head is being crushed by a vice," Bombay said lying back down.

"Anything else?"

Bombay thought for a moment. He wiggled his toes and figures. Normal. But when he tried to move around, it didn't quite feel right. He couldn't explain it.

"Not really."

The nurse watched him for a few minutes before jotting some notes down onto a clip board. "Well you are a very lucky man Mr. Bombay."

"I am?" Bombay asked confused.

"You are. You got here just in time. You went into cardiac arrest twice last night." The nurse paused to see how her patient was taking it. Bombay said nothing. It was like he didn't even hear her. "The doctor will be in shortly."

Bombay nodded and suck back under the covers. His head hurt. A lot. He would do almost anything to make it stop. Before he could drift off to sleep, he could smell the aroma of food. He was starved.

"Hey Gordon. I managed to sneak in some food here for you. Much better then what the cafeteria is serving."

Gordon recognized the voice this time. Ted Orion.

"Thanks Ted." Gordon gratefully took the sandwich Ted offered him and devoured it. He was starving.

"So what happened? Really."

"You don't know?" Ted asked in astonishment.

Gordon hung his head. He tried to remember the night before but nothing. At all. "I don't. I remember Luis driving me home and that's it."

"Geeze," Orion said. "I knew that you were having problems but I never knew it was this bad."

"How did you know that I was here?" Bombay asked.

"I got a call around say...11 I think. From my parents. It appears you haven't updated your emergency contact list since we were at Eden Hall together."

"I bet they were real pleased about that," Gordon said.

"Actually, they were worried about you."

"Really?" Bombay asked. "I seem to remember the last time I saw them. The two us were having a graduation party in the backyard. They were supposed to be in Ohio on vacation but they decided to come home early."

Orion immediately laughed at the memory. "They were so mad. The entire senior class showed up. It took me almost a week to clean up the mess. They found me passed out next to Cindy McLauren. What ever happened to her?"

"Cindy McLauren? Wasn't she the head cheerleader during our senior year?" Ted nodded. "I dunno. I haven't seen her since high school. I do remember vaguely your Dad finding me hanging upside down from the old maple tree in the back yard trying to play beer pong with some freshman girl. Don't know who but I remember your dad threatening that if he ever saw me again that ..." Bombay trailed off. "Anyway, how are your parents?"

"They're good. Especially since the accident. They stay with Kelie while I'm on road trips. I don't know what I'd do if they were not there."

Bombay shook his head. None of this was making sense. "If the hospital call your parents and they called you, then how did I get to the hospital?"

"Oh, there was this guy who drove you in. I think this name was Luis. He said he found your passed out on the floor convulsing." Orion lowered his voice. "How much did you drink last night?"

"I don't know. I lost count. One moment I'm find and then the next I'm...not."

Orion reached into his pocket and pulled out a AA pamphlet and tossed it on Bombay's lap. "They said they found this in your jeans pocket."

"So they did," Bombay remarked. His headache was starting to go away.

"Listen," Orion said. "I don't know what's going on in your life right now but when things were not looking good for Kalie, all I wanted to is lose myself in the bottle. Prescription drugs. Whatever."

"So why didn't you?"

Orion was incredulous. "Because I need to be there for my daughter. If you even need anyone..."

"I'm fine Ted."

"I wouldn't call 'this' fine," Ted said motioning the fact that they were in the hospital.

"I said I'm fine."

Gordon didn't want to hear it. Especially from Ted. Him and Orion went way back. But ever since Orion had his daughter, he was a changed man. Gordon knew inside that Orion meant well but it always came off sanctimonious. The fact was that he was envious of Orion and his family.

The two of them stayed silent. Orion sighed. Bombay, once again, was pushing everyone away whenever someone tried to help him. Ted Orion/s pager going off broke the silence.

"I've gotta go. The offer still stands..."

Orion saw Gordon glaring at him and left as the doctor came into the room. Gordon sat up. He had enough of this place.

"Well, Mr. Bombay, you certainly are a lucky one."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Bombay muttered. The doctor ignored the remark and took his vitals again.

"One twenty over eighty. Ninety seven point two. It appears you are back to normal." The doctor watched for Bombay's reaction as he read him the results. "Amazing considering what they were when they bought you in. You probably don't even remember, do you?"

Bombay shook his head no.

"When they bought you in, your heart rate was off the chart, you were convulsing and we had to pump your stomach twice. Your blood alcohol level was over .2 when you arrived. " The doctor paused. "You could have died. You're lucky to be alive. We also found a large amount of Acetaminophen in your blood **."**

"I'll be more carefully next time," Bombay said. "When am I going to be released?"

"Now if you like. Your vitals are back to normal. I see no reason to keep you." The doctor scribbled on a release form for the hospital and handed it to Gordon. "I hope not to see you again like this."

Bombay nodded, gathered up his things and left the hospital as soon as possible. The thought had crossed his mind to call Luis but he didn't feel like playing twenty questions today so he called himself a cab and went home.

* * *

When Bombay opened the door to his apartment, he was shocked to see the mess that he had created. His place looked like a tornado went though it. Bombay stooped down to pick up the garbage that was littered throughout his apartment. There was broken glass bottles everywhere. Bombay signed. This was going to take awhile to clean up.

After about 20 minutes of cleaning non stop, Bombay felt like he was being watched. Every time he would either pick something up, he would spin around expecting to see a person behind him. It was not until the tenth time he did this that he finally saw who was watching him. Jade Hall.

Jade Hall stepped into the room and surveyed the room. Although most of the apartment was cleaned up, the foul stench of alcohol remained. Bombay could smell it as well. He made a mental note to have the drapes cleaned.

"Quite the party last night," Jade said as she surveyed the room. "So what was the big occasion? Birthday? Promotion?"

Bombay sighed. "Not exactly."

"I see," Jade said dryly. She paused to see if Bombay was going to say anything. Bombay just looked at her. She noticed that he looked paler then normal. With dark circles around his eyes.

"Anyway," she continued. "I came by to see how you are doing. You've been coming to meetings but didn't seem that enthusiastic. I can see why."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" Gordon said referencing the condition of his apartment.

Jade ignored Bombay's eye rolling and attitude. Jade had two pre-teen boys. If she could handle them, she could handle Bombay. Jade picked up a tipped over stool, sat down and motioned for Bombay to take as seat as well. Begrudgingly, he did.

"Why do you drink?" she asked pointedly.

"Why do I drink?" Bombay asked himself aloud. He considered this for a moment. "I dunno. Have a good time like everyone else?"

Jade was skeptical. "Are you having a good time?"

"Sometimes."

Jade laughed to herself. She had to. Bombay reminded her of how she used to be. Arrogant. Self-centered. But most of all, in denial.

Bombay felt the heat rising up his face. Jade was laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

Jade immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry. Its just that you reminded me of myself when I tried to stop drinking."

Bombay was not impressed. "I don't need your help."

Jade considered this. "Maybe not my help," she agreed. "But you do need help."

Bombay was about to say something but Jade cut him off. "Listen, I don't know you that well. But I do know, that it always starts off as having one or two. Having a good time. But before you know it, it becomes three, four, five maybe. Maybe more. Eventually, it won't be enough and you'll need something else. Coke, herion, whatever...and it will consume your life. Until it takes it."

Jade was almost in tears by the time she finished. She had seen it happen to many friends of hers.

"Maybe AA isn't your thing," she continued. "But you need help. Talk to someone. There's no shame in asking for help."

"I'll think about it," Bombay promised. He was visibly shaken. Maybe it the after affects of the alcohol. Or the pounding headache that returned.

Bombay felt very uncomfortable talking to Jade. He felt guilty. He had defended many drug dealers and drug addicts in the past. All guilty. He wondered how many of them were even alive. He could have recommended them to seek treatment. Or something. One of them even offered Bombay some to see if he'd like it.

Bombay had to admit he was tempted. Alcohol was losing its effect on him. Last night was evidence of that. Soon he would have to find something to replace it with. In fact, the only reason he didn't accept is because he knew the Ducksworth had a no drug policy and knew the consequences if he was ever found out.

Jade glanced at her watch. "Well, I'm going to AA now. You're welcome to come if you want."

Bombay considered her option. He still had a pounding headache."Not tonight."

"Your choice."

"But I will go talk to someone," Bombay promised. "Someone I haven't talked to in a long time."

Jade smiled. She wasn't sure if he was going to follow though it but he did sound sincere. "I'll see you next week then."

Bombay nodded as she left his apartment.

Closing the door behind her, Bombay quickly cleaned up the rest of the apartment and dialed called Luis.

"Hello Luis?"

"Gordon?" Luis sounded surprised.

"Could you pick up a 7 pm? I have a few places I need to go."

"Sure thing boss," Luis replied. "Where are you we going?"

"Visit an old friend. Hans Sport Shop. 3275 Glenwood."

* * *

R&R


	10. Hans

Chapter 10: Hans

Author's Note: I know that the story is going the speed of mud but once I'm past the end of D1, it will pick up.

* * *

"Here we are sir," Luis announced upon arrival at Hans Sports Shop. "3275 Glenwood."

Bombay nodded and hastily put on his gloves. The temperature had dropped to almost minus thirty. It was a quiet ride over. Luis considered bringing up the night before but decided against it.

Luis pulled the limo around to the front entrance of the closed sports store. None of the lights were on in the store.

"I think its closed sir," Luis commented.

Gordon looked up. "That's okay," Gordon said. "I know the owner. If memory serves me correctly, he should be out back. Meet me back here in an hour."

Luis nodded as Bombay got out of the Limo and walked around the shop until he found the back door of the skate shop. Peering through the window, Gordon saw Hans working away on sharping another pair of skates. Sparks flew as metal scrapped against metal.0

Gordon stood outside watching the older man sharpen skate after skate as he tried to muster up the courage to go inside. It had been years since Gordon had spoken to Hans. The two were so close once. But that was a long time ago.

Gordon took a deep breath, opened the door and quietly stepped inside. . He winced at the squeaking noise that it made. Hans did not turn around.

"Gordon."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Through the back door at this time of night? Just like you used to. " Hans turned around to face Gordon. "You'd spend hours watching me do this."

Hans picked up a pair of skates off the bench and examined them. "What do you think? Is this sharp enough, huh?"

Hans run his thumb along the edge across the blade. "Ah!"

"Did you cut yourself?" Bombay asked concerned.

"No," Hans laughed. "You always fell for that."

"God, you're morbid, Hans."

"I'm Scandinavian," Hans replied.

Gordon chuckled. He was glad to see that Hans had not lost his sense of humor over the years. ""It's nice to see you."

"Sure, sure, sure" said Hans. "You probably thought I was dead."

Gordon grimaced. He knew that Hans meant nothing by it but couldn't help but feel guilty about not keeping in touch. Gordon followed Hans in the store. There was every piece of hockey gear imaginable. Skates, sticks, jerseys, pads, pucks, tape. You could equip an entire hockey team in just one store.

Behind the cash registers, photographs and newspaper clipping cladded the wall. Some old, some newer.

"I saw you at the game the other night. Why didn't you say something?"

"So busy screaming at the kids," Hans replied. "I didn't want to spoil the moment."

Gordon didn't want to talk about what had happened the other night. He decided to change the subject. "Everything's the same." Gordon walked around the shop. Nothing had changed. It was the same store Gordon remembered twenty years ago.

"The game hasn't changed," said Hans. "Why should my store? I heard you became a doctor"

"A lawyer."

"Oh. That's too bad. Enjoy that?" Hans asked.

"I hardly ever lose a case." Gordon didn't want to admit that he didn't always like his job. It paid the bills.

Hans looked at Gordon. "That's not what I asked."

"I see you've still got this up." Bombay looked at the old newspaper clipping. Twenty years ago, Bombay missed the penalty shot in the state championship game. They were tied at the end of the third period. They ended up losing in overtime. It was the first time in years the Hawks had lost a game. "Thanks very much."

"It's important to remember the past," Hans reminded Gordon.

"I'd just as soon forget about it, Hans," said Gordon sighing. "That was the worst time of my life. Dad died that year."

"The two were not related."

"No. But it felt like they were."

Hans picked up a photograph off the counter. "I found this not long ago," he said handing it to Gordon.

Gordon picked up the photograph. It was a photograph of Gordon as a boy. Around ten years old. He was holding a trophy with his father was standing next to him. It was taken right before his father became sick.

"He was proud of you," Hans told Gordon.

"I miss him," Gordon said glumly. He missed his father. Gordon often though of how his life would have turned out had his father not died years ago.

"You scored one hundred and ninety-eight goals in that season. It was a shame you quit. You"

"– could have gone all the way." Gordon finished his sentence. Looking back, he knew he could have gone far. Maybe even make it to the NHL. It was one of Bombay's biggest regrets in life. After his father died and he lost the championship game, Gordon's heart was no longer in the game.

"You really loved to play. You remember? You used to play on the pond until after dark. Until your father called you back. You really flew on that ice Gordon," Hans insisted.

"It's all I ever wanted to do," Gordon admitted.

"Then why did you stop?" Hans asked. He knew the answer but was trying to get Gordon to see the big picture. That his actions, whether good or bad, affected the people around him. "Reilly? I saw what he did to you. Reilly is an idiot."

"The guy wins," Gordon insisted

"It's not about winning, Gordon." Hans said. "It never was. Just show them how to play. To have fun. Teach them how to fly. That's what they'll remember long after you go back to being a doctor."

"Lawyer." Gordon reminded Hans.

"And long after they stop getting skates from me," said Hans. "Here." He held up a pair of skated. "Sharpened, laced, and ready to go."

"What's this?" asked Gordon.

"Your new skates." Explained Hans. "That's why you came tonight isn't it? I figured you're a size nine and a half."

"Actually, I'm a nine." Said Gordon.

"Wear thick socks." He placed the new skates into Gordon's hands. "Enjoy them."

Gordon took the skates and sat down. "You really think I can coach these kids?" Bombay asked. "Will I be able to help them? "

"Not nearly as much as they will help you," Hans said. Bombay was confused. He knew he could skate. He knew the game. But how could these kids help him.

Hans sighed and sat down beside Gordon. "I've watched you since you were a small boy. Ever since your Dad died, all you have done is push everyone away. "'

"I remember how it felt when my Dad died. I never want to feel like that again," Gordon said. When his father died, his heart was ripped in half.

"Is that how you want to live the rest of your life? " Hans asked.

Gordon thought for a moment. "No." He didn't want to live like this anymore. He wanted more.

"Then you know what you have to do," Hans said. "Start letting people into your life. You can't live your life always worried about being hurt. Loss is a part of life. But so is love. Friendship. Family. "

Bombay nodded. He knew exactly what he had to do. He was to make wrongs right. Start over. "Thank you Hans," Gordon said. "For everything."

Bombay glanced at his watch. Luis would soon be returning to pick him up. He stood up, paid Hans for his new skates and showed himself out. Sure enough, Luis was there waiting for him.

"Where to now sir?"

"Home. I have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Gordon woke up early. He had a lot to do. He was dressed, showered and out the door by 6 am. Bombay felt refreshed. Bombay had almost forgotten what it was like to wake up in the morning and not have to nurse a nagging hangover.

Bombay found the location of the office for the Minnesota Pee-Wee Hockey League. He had a meeting with Terrence Clark at 10 am. Bombay arrived at the office not sure on what to expect. Bombay let the reception know he had arrived and was directed to a small waiting room where he was assured that Mr. Clark would be along shortly.

Gordon sat in the visitors chair and stared at the walls as he waited for Mr. Clark to arrive. The walls were blank. It was so cold that it reminded Bombay of his own apartment.

As Bombay waited, he took out a sheet of paper which contained the names of the players who played for district five.

Bombay went over the names in his head. Lester Averman. Terry Hall. Jesse Hall. Charles Conway. Guy Germaine. Constance Moreau. David Karp. Peter Mark. Gregory Goldberg.

Bombay had remembered their first practice where Goldberg had mentioned that they had names. Bombay also remembered his response to Goldberg and sighed. It had a lot to make up for. He didn't know how but decided he would make an effort to know each and every one of them. Not just their names but more than that.

By the time Mr. Clark showed up, Bombay had already memorized the name of each player on his team. Without saying a word, Mr. Clark retrieved a binder labeled District 5 from the shelf and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Mr. Bombay," he started. "I've ask you to come down here today as I have some good news for you."

Bombay was confused. He had expected to receive the third degree. "Good news?"

Mr. Clark opened a door in his desk, took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Bombay. Bombay quickly scanned the paper that was handed to him. It contained a list of available community service positions within the department of community services for Minnesota.

"What's this?" Bombay asked.

Mr. Clark had to laugh. He had read that Bombay was a lawyer. One of the best in the city. He felt that Bombay was wasting his time and talent coaching inner city pee hockey.

"A list of all positions available within the department."

Bombay shook his head. "I don't understand."

Mr. Clark was shocked. Here he was offering Bombay an out and he wasn't taking it. Did he actually want to coach these kids?

Mr. Clark had hoped Bombay would leap at the opportunity. He had just the position in mind for Gordon. Minneapolis Legal Aid was looking for a defense attorney for some time now. The service offered legal advice to low income clients who otherwise would never be able to afford an attorney.

"You can have any position within the department," Mr. Clark said. 'In fact I have just the position for you. Its…"

Bombay cut him off. "I'd like to continue coaching district five."

"Wh…wh…what?" Mr. Clark was astonished. "You gotta be kidding."

Mr. Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why?" He sputtered out.

"I can't explain it," Gordon said. "I might be able to help these kids."

Mr. Clark shook his head laughing. Gordon had to be joking. There was no other explanation. Mr. Clark looked at Gordon and saw he was serious. He immediately stopped laughing. Bombay was serious. He opened the binder again and pulled out a file labeled complaints. He took the page on top and handed it to Bombay.

"I really hate to break it to you Mr. Bombay, but you can't coach District Five anyone" Mr. Clark said.

"Why not?"

Mr. Clark motioned to the paper he handed Bombay." Read it for yourself."

Bombay read the entire list of complaints against him. Almost all the parents had withdrawn their kids from pee wee hockey under protest. None of the kids were going to be playing hockey until Gordon was removed as coach. The name at the very top was Casey Conway.

Gordon handed back the sheet of paper back to Mr. Clark. Gordon was undeterred. "Do you have a list of all the contact information for the players?"

Mr. Clark shoved the binder towards Gordon. Gordon immediately jotted down Charlie Conway's address on a sheet of paper. He knew he had a lot to answer for but decided that he needed to talk to Charlie first.

Bombay handed back the binder to Mr. Clark and asked, "What eventually happens to these kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when they get older," Gordon replied. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it.

"Half of them end up either in half way houses or in and out of jail. Drugs maybe. The lucky ones might end up in dead end jobs. They rarely finish high school."

Mr. Clark looked to see how Bombay was taking it. Bombay was steadfast and determined to see this though.

Mr. Clark continued. "All of them will end up clients of the Legal Aid department. I don't want to dissuade you but …"

Bombay cut him off again. "So don't."

Mr. Clark glared at Bombay. Here he was trying to help him and Bombay turned him down. "Don't expect this opportunity to arise again."

Bombay returned the glare. "Is that all?"

"For now."

Gordon Bombay stood and left the office. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't know how.


	11. Apologies

Chapter 11: Apologies

Author's Comments: I was going to continue on in this chapter but I wanted to get something up as this has not been updated in February. What happens at dinner at the Conway's will have to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

Gordon Bombay leaned up against the side of the Walter F. Mondale building at the University of Minnesota. Gordon checked his watch and sighed.

"12:05," Bombay muttered. "Where is she?"

Bombay had been waiting for the past twenty minutes for Tracy. He had asked the school administrator which class Tracy was taking before lunch. Antitrust and Intellectual Property.

Bombay remembered the class clearly. He wondered to himself if Christopher Adams was still teaching it. Bombay had finished at the top of his class. Bombay's first case out of law school was an Anti-trust case.

After five more minutes, Tracy sadly walked down the stairs.

"Tracy!" Gordon called out hoping to get her attention.

Tracy was so startled that she tripped on the final stair causing her papers to scatter everywhere. Gordon immediately began to help her pick up her papers.

"What do you want Gordon?" Tracy asked. From their last conversation, Tracy had though that they were done.

Gordon picked up one paper which looked like a test. Sixty-eight percent. He handed it back to Tracy.

"Is this is why you came back?" Tracy said motioning her midterm. "To rub it in my face that I am nothing without the great Gordon Bombay's help? I don't need you."

Gordon was somber. "You're right. You don't need me. I want to talk to you."

Tracy rolled her eyes and sat down at a park bench. Gordon joined her.

"I wanted to tell you how…."Gordon stopped. He couldn't' believe he was here apologizing to this young girl he had used so many times. The word 'sorry' would not come out of this mouth.

He wanted to say it but he couldn't. Bombay instead took a neatly typed letter out of his jacket and handed it to Tracy.

Tracy took the letter and read it over. She was stunned. Gordon had not only written her recommendation but had gone to the dean of the school and had personally vouched for her.

"I don't know what to say," Tracy said. She paused for a moment. "Thank you."

"I wanted to make it up to you. I know it isn't enough but I hoped this is a start," Gordon said.

Tracy smiled. "I don't know if I'll even be able to get into law school with my grades."

"I'll talk to your professor. Maybe he will allow you to take a re-test."

"You'd do that for me?" Tracy said. Gordon seemed upbeat for the first time since she met him. The melancholy, cynical, self – absorbed lawyer was gone and this new caring compassionate man replaced him.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, please let me know," Gordon said sincerely.

Tracy smiled. She believed him. "I'll keep that in mind."

Tracy checked her watch. "I have to be going," she said. "I promised Tommy I'd have lunch with him today."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah," Tracy blushed. Then she looked at Gordon. He looked disappointed. "I've moved on Gordon. You were right. We are no good for each other. "

Gordon Bombay nodded as Tracy left to join her new boyfriend. Gordon was not under any illusions that they would ever work out as a couple. But the rejection did hurt. It wasn't every day that a girl would reject his advances. Gordon shrugged off the rejection. He had one more apology to make.

* * *

Bombay spent the remainder of the afternoon skating. He decided to put his new skates to good use. Bombay had went skating the previous night and found himself enjoying it so much that he decided to go for another skate that afternoon.

Luis picked him up from his apartment that afternoon. Luis noticed Bombay seemed more at ease with himself.

"Where to now, sir?" Luis asked.

Gordon consulted the sheet of paper he got earlier that day. "1009 Park Avenue."

Luis turned the key in the ignition and started the limo. Gordon blankly stared out the window. Trying to rehearse in his head what he was going to say to Charlie. He could argue any case in a court of law. He was used to pleading cases to a jury. 'Charlie and his mother are not a jury', Bombay reminded himself. This time, it wasn't his client that was on trial but himself.

He knew he was guilty. Bombay tried to think of a way he could rationalize his behavior to a ten year old but nothing came to him.

Luis pulled up the limo to the front entrance of the apartments. Gordon stepped out the limo and promised Luis that he would not be long and to wait for him.

Gordon walked up the steps to the front entrance. He pulled out the paper again to check the address again and went inside. First apartment on the right was the Conway's. Gordon sighed and knocked gently on the door.

He did not want to do this but if he had any hope of coaching the team, he would have to plead his case to Charlie first.

Gordon could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Then silence. He knocked again. This time, he heard someone unlocking the door. The door opened slightly. Casey Conway glared at him.

"Hi," said Gordon. "Look, I wanted to –"

"Please just go away," said Casey. "Charlie doesn't want to be on the team anymore, and neither he nor I have anything to say to you."

Casey tried to shut the door, but Gordon held it open. He was determined to see this though.

"Well, I've got something to say to you"

"Oh really?" replied Casey. "Door-to-door mistreatment now? Now the team can feel miserable between games too, huh?"

"I came to apologize to Charlie…to both of you." Gordon said.

Casey smirked. She didn't believe him. "What?"

"Apologize." He wasn't really there to apologize to Casey but in order to get to Charlie; he would have to go through her first.

Casey hesitated. She was trying to decide whether or not to let Gordon in. Eventually she decided to see what Gordon would say. "Well…You should."

She opened the door and gestured him in. The apartment was small but cozy. Artwork decorated the walls. Pictures filled photo frames though the room. It was the complete opposite of his apartment.

"Charlie," Casey called out. "Somebody's here to see you."

Charlie bounded out into the living room thinking one of his friends had dropped by. When he saw Gordon, he stopped dead in his tracks. Charlie watched Bombay nervously as he entered the living room.

"Hey, Charlie." Said Gordon. "How ya doing?"

Charlie stayed silent.

"I was just, uh, walking around thinking," Gordon sputtered out. He was lost for words. He turned to Casey. "Wanna give us a minute?"

Casey eyed the Gordon for a moment and left the room.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Casey replied insincerely.

Charlie gave Casey a look before she went into the kitchen. He didn't want to me there anymore the Gordon did. Gordon sat down on the couch and motioned Charlie to take a seat.

Gordon took a deep breath. "Listen, it was very wrong of me to ask you and the other guys to cheat. I never should have said what I said to you. I was angry. I was frustrated. And it took a lot of guts to do what you knew was right. I admire that."

Charlie looked up. For a moment their eyes met. Charlie said nothing. He watched Bombay expressionless.

Gordon fought to find the words he wanted to say. "And ,um, I just want to tell you that…that I'm…boy, this is difficult... I'm.."

He had argued for hours in the courtroom but this was different. When in the courtroom, he felt sure of himself. He was even arrogant at times. But now, he felt shame for how he had acted. And fear.

"You're sorry!" Casey prodded from the other room.

"I'm sorry," repeated Gordon.

"I'm sorry all right?" Gordon said in a louder voice towards the kitchen. Gordon turned to Charlie. "Tell your mom, that, hopefully, it'll be more fun this time around."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "What do you say?"

"You want to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked.

Gordon was stunned. "What?" He asked.

Casey came rushing into the room. "Charlie!" Casey was embarrassed.

"Uh, no, I'm… I can't," Gordon sputtered. He looked at Casey and then back at Charlie." I… well, what are you having?"

Gordon and Casey's eyes met. "Lasagna. Mom's is the best," Charlie pronounced.

"It is?"

Casey immediately blushed but quickly regained her composure. "Charlie, have you finished your homework?"

"Yes Mom," Charlie replied a little too quickly.

Casey didn't believe him. "All of it?"

Charlie sighed. "Almost all of it."

Casey was unimpressed. She tried to stress the importance of a good education on her son but most of the time, it fell on deaf ears. Charlie's mind was either on his friends or on hockey.

Under normal circumstances, she would order Charlie to his room and that there would be no supper until his homework was done. But with Bombay there, she decided to have the two of them go outside while she finished supper.

"Charlie," Casey said. "Why don't you go grab your hockey stick and go play outside while I finish supper? Maybe your visitor can teach you some new tricks while you are out."

Charlie's eyes lit up and he rushed to his room to retrieve his hockey stick and jacket. He quickly laced up his boot and zipped up his jacket.

"You coming? "Charlie asked Gordon.

Gordon looked at Charlie and then back at Casey. He shrugged and followed Charlie out the back door.

* * *

CLUNK!

Charlie and Gordon had spent the last 30 minutes practicing in the parking lot behind the apartment. Charlie had constructed a make shift goal out of wooden pallets and fishing net. Gordon decided to teach him the triple deke. Not a beginner's move but with a lot of practice, the move could make the difference in a close game.

Charlie picked up the puck and went to the other end of the parking lot. Gordon couldn't help but smile at the young boy's enthusiasm. Charlie started in on the goal. On the second deke, the puck got away from him. Charlie was reaching for it but his stick was just not long enough.

"Try again," Gordon said.

Gordon's mind wondered to the first game against the Hawks. They were badly out shot and out played. But every time one of the kids would fall down, they would get right back up. For what they lacked in scoring, they made up for with determination. Thinking back, Gordon could tell that a few of them were natural athletes. Guy. Jesse. Even Charlie despite his nickname of Spazzway. If only they have proper equipment and rink time.

A plan formed in Gordon's mind. Maybe he could get someone to sponsor the team. Judging by the district the team played for, it was evident that most of the team came from lower income homes. Perhaps Mr. Ducksworth would be able to help the team out with a little encouragement from Bombay.

CLANG!

Charlie hit to post this time.

"I'll never get this," he muttered to himself.

"Why do you say that?" Gordon asked to boy.

"Because I'm Spazzway," Charlie said looking at Gordon. "You heard Peter. I always screw up."

Gordon had heard enough. "Stop saying that."

"It's true," Charlie insisted.

Gordon sighed. Charlie had many admirable traits. He had forgiven Bombay without expecting anything in return. He was kind hearted, brave and did not hold grudges. He did however, lack confidence.

"Charlie, you may not be the biggest or the fastest player but you never know what the future holds," Gordon said. Charlie remained quiet.

"You possess a quality that is even more important than that. You have the ability to bring the team together," Gordon continued.

Charlie looked at Gordon skeptically.

Gordon pressed on. "You do. I know it. Do you know how I know? Because you were the only one who stood up for what you believed in. They will follow your lead. They may call you Spazzway and tease you but underneath all the teasing, they do respect you. I can tell."

Gordon paused. "Charlie, I need your help."

"You do?" Charlie was surprised that anyone would need his help. He was just a kid.

"I do. I need to you to talk to the team. Tell them I've changed. That I'm ready to be a real coach."

Charlie considered for a moment. "I'll try my best," Charlie promised.

Gordon gave Charlie a big smile. "Now let's try that deke again. This time, I want you to look straight ahead when shooting the puck. Don't look at the puck and don't look down. Feel the puck on the end of your stick."

Charlie nodded and tried again. This time, the puck sailed into the empty net. Charlie was stunned. He had done it. Gordon clapped and Charlie let out a loud whoop before immediately being embarrassed. It was out of character for Charlie to do something like that. He was one of the more serious kids on the team.

Charlie looked at Gordon and saw him grinning and laughing at the same time. Gordon was actually enjoying himself. Immediately Charlie relaxed and hi fived Gordon. He still had to do the move with skates on but he had finally he had accomplished something.

"Dinner!" Casey called out.

She had been watching the two of them for the past few minutes. She had been wondering if it was a good idea to have Bombay stay for dinner. After watching her son and Gordon interact with each other, she was decided that it couldn't hurt. Besides, it was only dinner. What could possibly come of that?


	12. Dinner

Chapter 12: Dinner

"Could you get an extra chair from the other room?" Casey called to her son.

Charlie went into his room and came out with the chair he used at his desk and placed it at the table. Charlie sat down and motioned for Bombay to sit next to him. Gordon hesitated for a minute and then encouraged by a smile from Charlie, took his place next him and across from him.

DING

Casey had been keeping an eye on Gordon the entire time. Two days ago she was cursing his name and now she was about to break bread with him.

DING

Casey turned her attention to the oven. Hastily, she put on a pair of oven mitts and pulled the lasagna out of the oven and placed the casserole dish on the table.

Sitting down to eat, her and Bombay's eyes met for a brief second and she felt uncomfortable. Casey immediately shook the uneasy feeling and caulked it up to having supper with someone. Normally it was just Charlie and his mother for supper every night. Occasionally Charlie would invite one of his friends over. Never with another adult her own age.

Charlie immediately dug into the lasagna. Next to pizza, lasagna is his favorite food. It wasn't until Charlie was half way though his first serving that he noticed the deafening silence.

"Good, huh?" Charlie pipped up.

Gordon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had to admit that it was delicious. Just like his mother used to make him years ago.

"Good. Very good," Bombay acknowledged.

Casey smirked. She knew it was good. She worked in one of the best dinners in the city. She got all the recipes from the head cook.

"So Charlie, how was school today?" Casey asked her son.

"Okay I guess," Charlie shrugged.

"You guess?" Casey probed.

Charlie thought for a moment. "Peter and Karp got detention for letting the class pet go free." Charlie turned to Gordon. "It's a rat."

"Good. They should have," Casey said after finishing her lasagna.

"Why? It's not like there isn't like a thousand other rats wondering free around the school. Besides, Connie and Guy were able to capture another rat. It didn't look at all like the previous one but Mrs. Kopple didn't seem to care."

"She didn't?" Gordon inquired.

"Naw," Charlie said. "She said she'd rather a rat than anything else because it reminds her of her ex-husband."

Gordon laughed. Casey shot Gordon a scolding look.

"That's not a very charitable thing to say," Casey said.

"She spends most of the class complaining about him. He's a lawyer. Do you know him?" Charlie asked Bombay.

"Kopple? " Bombay shook his head.

"Anyway," Charlie said. "She said she likes rats better anyway because they're plentiful, you can get attached to them unlike her ex and that there are somethings a rat won't even do."

"Charlie!" Casey exclaimed.

It suddenly dawned on Charlie. "Sorry…" Charlie blushed. "But she does say that."

Bombay chucked. "Not the worst thing I've been compared to."

Casey smiled to herself as her son and Bombay chatted away. Two weeks ago she considered Bombay to be one of worst people in the world. Yet here he was sitting at her kitchen table talking to her son like nothing had happened.

Charlie was one of the most forgiving people she knew. An admirable trait. Unfortunately it often lead to him getting hurt. Casey tried to protect Charlie from it as much as she could as she too was hurt many times.

Casey cleared the table and washed the dishes. By the time she was done, it was almost nine o'clock. By the looks of it, Gordon had enjoyed himself. Charlie had as well as he did not often get enough attention. Casey was just thankful that Charlie didn't go about the wrong way of seeking it out like some of his friends did. She was planning on having a talk about randomly inviting people for super without checking with her first.

Gordon stood up. "It's about time I leave. Um…thanks for dinner again."

"Your welcome," Casey said handing him his coat. For a brief moment, their hands touched and their eyes met. Casey blushed hoping Bombay did not notice. He didn't. Or at least did not lead her to believe that he did.

"Tell all your friends to meet me at Hans sports shop at 8 am on Saturday."

"I will," Charlie promised.

Bombay nodded and left. Casey locked the door and spun around quickly.

"Charles! What were you thinking?"

Charlie smirked. Bombay may have not noticed her blush but Charlie had. "You didn't seem to mind the company..."

"Bed. Now."

* * *

Gordon arrived at the offices of Ducksworth, Saver and Gross early the next morning. He was a man on a mission. It has not escaped Bombay that his team needed new hockey equipment. That much was for certain. He also knew that most of his team could not afford it either. So he was going to do what he did best.

Ducksworth was pleased to see Gordon. He had heard that Bombay was still drinking but that morning Bombay looked like he was refreshed, relaxed and almost happy.

"Mr. Ducksworth, there are two reasons I came by ," Gordon said. "First off, I want to let you know that things are going well. I'm learning a lot about teamwork, fair play and all that junk."

"Good. the second thing?" Mr Ducksworth inquired.

"Well sir," he began, "fair play doesn't come cheap. These kids…my team.. have no money. They can't afford rink time…safe equipment… proper uniforms which makes it hard for them to compete."

Gordon looked out at the city though the glass pained windows as Mr. Ducksworth tended to his plants.

"Now imagine sir, being ten years old and stepping onto that ice with old copies of enquirer taped to your shins instead of pads. The point I'm trying to make sir, is that you wouldn't be taken seriously and neither are these kids. "Gordon paused. "So I thought, maybe the firm can help them out."

Ducksworth gave Gordon a look. "How much are we talking about?" he asked.

"Fifteen thousand dollars." said Gordon. He knew it was a lot of money and if anyone had the money, it was Ducksworth.

Mr. Ducksworth shot it down."No way."

"Wait a of the goodwill. We name the team after the firm, and suddenly we're the good guys. Ducksworth, Saver and Gross: the firm that gives back to the community."

Ducksworth paused to consider.

"I'll get you your own jersey," added Gordon.

Ducksworth was impressed. He was his best lawyer. He would have to check with his accountants and see if the contribution could be used as a chartable tax exemption.

"I'll talk with Dave in accounting this afternoon. If we can write it off as an exemption, the money is yours."

Gordon clasped his hands together. "You won't regret this sir," Bombay promised.

"Speaking of promises, how is AA going?"

Gordon cringed. He had missed the past two meetings. "They're….okay. "

Mr. Ducksworth raised an eyebrow. "Just okay."

"Not really my thing. I don't' seem to get anything out of them. You just stand at the front of the room and tell people you have a drinking problem. It's like going to a shrink but in front of a group of strangers," Gordon explained.

eyed Gordon over. "Regardless, it seems to have helped . I'd like you to continue to go."

"I will. Anything else?"

Mr. Ducksworth shook his head. "Not at this time Gordon."

Gordon smiled. He left the office feeling great. He even offered to pour his old assistant a cup of coffee. Jeanie was so shocked that she couldn't believe it.

"I wonder what happened to Bombay," Jane whispered. "It's like he's a whole new person."

"I know," Jeanie said in agreement. "I haven't seen him like this…ever."

Bombay leisurely walked up to them. "Good Morning ladies. "

"Good morning Gordon," Jane said a little awkwardly. It was going to take a while to get used to this new Bombay. She just hoped it would last.


	13. It all started with a little mistletoe

Chapter 13: It all started with a little mistletoe

Been awhile since my last update. Being busy is an understatement. I'm going to re-watch the first movie for inspiration.

* * *

Gordon hated Christmas. Even more, he hated Christmas parties as a recovering alcohol. Every year, Mr. Duckworth would throw an enormous Christmas party for the entire firm. There was always lots of food, booze and girls. Especially girls.

Now that Bombay had at least given up alcohol publically, he had to watch silently while everyone else got to have a good time. He was ready to head home after his third coffee when he spotted Tracy talking to Duckworth. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Quickly, Gordon shifted his eyes away and stared at his shoes. Once Gordon looked up again, Duckworth was standing right in front of him with Tracy.

"Merry Christmas Gordon," Ducksworth said. "I'd like you to meet Tracy. She will be taking an internship at the firm this year. She will be working as our media spokesperson. I've told her all about your plan regarding having the team named after the firms. It's brilliant. Just brilliant. The newspapers are eating it up."

Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would be working side by side with Tracy once his community service was over.

"Merry Christmas Sir," Bombay managed to mumble. Gordon paused. "Tracy."

"Good. Good. I see you know each other already," Mr. Ducksworth said.

"I used to report on a few of his cases," Tracy explained.

"You did?" Ducksworth asked. "Gordon is one of the best lawyers."

"So I've been told," Tracy said dryly.

A man in a suit approached Ducksworth. "Sir, Senator Marchant is here."

"I have to go meet with Senator Marchant. You look good Gordon."

Mr. Ducksworth rushed over to meet with the senator leaving Tracy standing there with Gordon.

"I thought you were in law school," Gordon asked. "And you were taking an internship as a court reporter."

"I was," Tracy said. "Law school is just not for me. I can't be a successful lawyer and still sleep at night."

Gordon laughed. If he had heard one lawyer joke he had heard a hundred. "But working as a media spokesperson defending the actions of said lawyers is better?"

"I never said I was perfect."

Gordon snorted. "So you've come over to the dark side."

"Kinda. A court reporter doesn't make much money." Tracy opened her mouth to say something. Then she decided not to. "So how is coaching going?"

Gordon's eyes lit up. "It's going great. I took the team last week to Hans Sports Shop. You should have seen them when I told them they were all getting brand new hockey equipment. It was like Christmas morning early."

Tracy had to smile. Then she looked really sad. "It was probably Christmas morning for them."

Gordon turned somber. He understood what Tracy meant. They probably got more worth in hockey equipment that morning then they would get in presents on Christmas morning.

"I know," Bombay said.

"I think it's a really great thing you are doing for those kids," Tracy said. "It means a lot to them."

Gordon raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I'm serious," Tracy said. "Even if they don't end up winning a single game, it shows them that someone cares enough about them to do something. That's the important thing. "

"Thanks."

There was a long pause before Gordon spoke. "So, how's….Tommy."

"Um…We're no longer together."

"Oh."

The silence was deafening. "Listen, it was nice seeing you again but I don't feel like staying anymore."

"Neither do I."

Gordon shuffled uncomfortably. "Would you like a ride?" Gordon asked.

Tracy didn't say anything at first. "I guess." Tracy shrugged. Then she laughed. "Let's blow this joint."

Bombay nodded in agreement. They both made their way towards the exit. Bombay held open the door for Tracy. Tracy stopped.

"What?" Bombay asked.

"Um…" Tracey looked up. Between the two of them was a single piece of mistletoe hanging from the door way.

"Oh." Bombay chucked nervously.

"What the hell?" Tracy said." It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Gordon immediately felt uncomfortable. But before he could say anything, Tracy kissed him.

"It's been a long time since we've done that," Tracey laughed. Then she was serious. "Too long."

Gordon could taste the alcohol on her breath. "Have you been drinking?" Gordon asked.

"A little," Tracey admitted.

Gordon sighed." Let get you home."

* * *

Luis drove both Tracy and Bombay back to his apartment. During the entire ride back, Tracey could not keep her hands off Gordon. Before leaving the limo, Luis shot Bombay a look that he didn't like. Despite appearances, Bombay believed that he was a changed man.

Bombay helped Tracy up to his apartment and laid her gingerly on the sofa.

"Good night," Bombay said.

Tracy kissed him. When she realized that he wasn't returning the kiss, she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "It'll just be like old times."

Bombay was going to say something but stopped. He was still a red blooded male in his late twenties. Since he had his license taken away, there was next to no women coming around to his place. He had needs and she was willing to fulfill them.

Bombay returned the kiss and started to take off his shirt but something didn't feel right. He was almost thirty and she was in her early twenties. If that. Bombay started again and removed both his tie and dress shirt. He had a nagging feeling in his gut but ignored it. He had slept with her and many other young beautiful women before. Why should now be any different?

Tracy sensed Bombay hesitating. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong. It's not like we haven't…done it before."

Tracy thought for a moment. "I know what's wrong."

Gordon raised an eyebrow as Tracy dug though her purse. Finally, she produced a bottle of scotch.

"You know I don't drink anymore," Gordon sighed.

"Was that a condition of your probation?"

"No…but I'm going to AA."

"So don't drink all of it," Tracy said. "Just enough to take the edge off."

Tracy handed the bottle to Bombay. Bombay studied the bottle. Trying to make a decision.

"Let me make this easier for you," Tracy said.

Tracy started to unbutton her blouse seductively. That is all it took for Bombay to take a swig. Tracy took Bombay by the hand and let him to the bedroom.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Gordon Bombay's eyes flew open. Bombay threw on some clothes and answered the door. It was Mrs. Hall.

"Umm…Hello." Bombay yawned.

"Hi," Mrs. Hall started. "I was just dropping by to see how things were going and…."

Mrs. Hall was awoken by a thud and a loud "I'm gonna be late!"

In the bedroom, Tracey rushed around to get dressed and pushed past Bombay and Mrs. Hall and out the door.

Mrs. Hall watched as Tracy departed. Tracy didn't look a day over eighteen.

"Um…." Gordon was lost for words.

Mrs. Hall turned her attention back to Bombay. "I'm not here to judge you on your personal life."

"Well, you'd be the first," Bombay admitted.

Mrs. Hall decided to change the topic. "I'm glad to hear that you are doing better."

"I am...for the most part." Gordon admitted. He remembered the night before. "Sometimes it's hard."

"No one said it was going to be easy," Mrs. Hall said. "My son told me that you got your hockey team all brand new equipment."

"Your son? " Gordon asked. He did not remember mentioned anything about coaching hockey at the AA meetings. Gordon thought for a moment. "You're Jesse's and Terry's mother?"

"I am. The last time I spoke to him on the phone he was so excited. Haven't heard him that happy in a long time."

"I managed to convince my boss to sponsor the team," Gordon said. "Now they can compete."

Mrs. Hall ignored what Gordon said. "He also told me what an asshole you have been."

"Oh."

"He also said it's like you are a complete different person."

"That's what I'm trying to do. Every time something is hard, it's just so easy to go back to the bottle. How do you do it?" Gordon asked.

"No one says that it's supposed to be easy," Jade explained. "I've been recovering for almost three years now. The trick is not let something possibly more destructive take its place."

"More destructive?"

"Cocaine, prescription medication, heroin, meth, you name it. Even if you don't become addicted to something else, you change complete. Not for the better either."

Bombay adjusted his shirt. The conversation was making him uncomfortable. He wanted her to leave but couldn't bring himself to shut the door in her face.

"Listen, "Mrs. Hall started. "I'm the last one who is going to judge you. Believe me. "

Bombay thought back to when he first started coach. He chuckled at the memory. "You know, your son was the first one to accuse me of being a drug dealer when we first met."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Jesse has always been very distrustful of everyone."

"He's not the only one." Gordon paused. "If you knew that I was his coach, why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to. Believe me. But if I said anything it would be a violation of my parole."

Gordon was taken aback. He had defended many criminals with drug problems. But none of them were as kind and lovely as Mrs. Hall.

"I don't even have visitation. I only get one call a week. And only if my ex-husband feels like it."

Bombay was speechless. "I'm sorry," Gordon said quietly.

"So am I. But I'm doing better," Mrs. Hall said. "This week."

There was a pause between the two of them. Finally, Mrs. Hall spoke it.

"I suppose it's time that I should be going." She paused. "Look out for my boys, would you?"

"I will," Bombay promised.


End file.
